Flipped
by Albiku
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Troy Bolton y Zac Efron son muy diferentes entre sí, siendo uno la estrella del baloncesto del instituto y el otro un actor de Hollywood. Una noche, ambos piden deseos contrapuestos a la misma estrella fugaz, y se despiertan... ¡cambiados!
1. Cuando deseas

__

Bueno, chicos, aquí estoy con una de las traducciones que prometí que haría.

_Bienvenidos a "__**Flipped**__", una historia divertida escrita de forma magistral. ¿No os ha pasado alguna vez que leéis un fanfiction y os creéis los personajes? No he visto en esta página un Zac Efron tan real como el de esta historia, y lo mismo digo de Vanessa Hudgens y Troy y Gabriella. Lo iréis viendo a lo largo de la historia._

_Este es un fic que a mí, personalmente, me ha encantado. Se que os va a gustar, así que ya sabéis… ¡estad atentos a las actualizaciones! ;-) _

_Os pongo la información sobre la historia: _

* * *

_**TÍTULO ORIGINAL: **__Flipped _

_**AUTORA: **__Audrey K._

_**TRADUCTORA: **__LilEvans_

_**SUMMARY: **__Troy Bolton y Zac Efron son muy diferentes entre sí. Uno es un muchacho de 17 años, popular estrella de baloncesto en el instituto, y el otro es un famoso actor de Hollywood. Una noche, ambos formulan un deseo a la misma estrella fugaz, y se despiertan… ¡cambiados! _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Nada del universo de High School Musical me pertenece, así como tampoco me pertenecen Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens o Ahsley Tisdale. _

_Esta historia fue escrita por Audrey K, y tengo su permiso para hacer la traducción al español._

* * *

_Gracias a Audrey por confiar en mí y permitirme traducir esta fascinante historia. _

_¡Espero que disfrutéis de este primer capítulo! Os aviso que he tenido un poco de problema para señalizar los flashback. Audrey no los señaliza, pero a mí me pareció que el cambio a cursiva no señalizaba demasiado bien esos momentos, por lo que al final he puesto un pequeño letrerito de "-Flashback-" al empezar y otro de "-Presente-" al terminar. Si lo veis molesto, o preferís que no lo señalice, me lo decís. _

_¡A leer! _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO: Cuando deseas...**

_**Zac**_

Zac mantuvo su cabeza baja, rehusando mirar a los objetivos y flashes de las cámaras aunque los fotógrafos le gritaran desde todos los ángulos.

"Zac, ¿son ciertos los rumores sobre tu ruptura con Vanessa?"

"Zac, ¿cómo te sientes después de la cirugía? ¿Es demasiado temprano para regresar al trabajo?"

"¿Cómo se siente el que Hairspray haya quedado fuera de los Oscars?"

"¡Zac!"

"¡Zac!"

"¡Aquí, Zac!"

"¡Posa para los fans, Zac!"

Sus ojos bizquearon ante los intensos flashes, por lo que usó su mano libre para cubrir su cara mientras buscaba en su chaqueta las llaves de su apartamento. Rápidamente, deslizó la llave en la cerradura y accionó el picaporte para cerrar después, de un golpe rápido, la puerta tras él. Trotó rápidamente por el rellano hacia los ascensores, y, una vez hubo torcido la esquina, se apoyó en la pared respirando pesadamente.

En un gesto desesperado, se arrancó el gorro, pasando las manos por su pelo antes de retorcer entre sus manos el suave material de éste. Nunca se libraría de los ojos indiscretos de los paparazzi. O, como a él le gustaba referirse a ellos, las "sanguijuelas".

El muchacho tomó una bocanada de aire por la nariz, mirando cómo se iluminaban los números conforme el ascensor se abría camino hasta la planta baja del edificio. Sonrió suavemente, murmurando un hola a una de sus vecinas cuando ésta hizo un pequeño gesto de saludo en su dirección.

Una vez frente a su puerta, sacó las llaves y entró a la suave penumbra de su apartamento. Tirando casualmente el gorro y las llaves a la mesa de la entrada, se abrió camino hacia el dormitorio.

El rodaje se había prolongado hasta tarde. Había estado rodando algunas escenas de su última película, y había enviado un mensaje en uno de los descansos a su novia para decirle que llegaría tarde y que se fuera a dormir si se encontraba cansada. Sin hacer ruido, se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación, fijándose en la hipnotizadora escena delante de él mientras sus ojos paseaban por las delicadas facciones de la muchacha. Estaba tumbada sobre las mantas llevando puesta una de sus propias camisetas de deporte, la cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Sentándose en el borde de la cama, el muchacho alzó la mano para frotar suavemente su espalda. Ella se estiró, abriendo los ojos.

"Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?"

"Bien. Cansado, pero bien."

"Me alegro. ¿Tienes hambre?"

"No, comí allí. Encargaron de ese italiano tan increíblemente bueno."

"¿Estás excitado por lo de mañana?"

Él paseó las manos por su pelo una vez más. No había sido capaz de hacerse a la idea cuando su publicista le había llamado.

_-Flashback-_

"_¿Me quieren para la portada?" _

"_Sip."_

"_Esto no es una broma pesada, ¿verdad? ¿Realmente me quieren a mí?"_

"_Yo no bromearía. Realmente te quieren a ti. Solo necesitan un sí o un no para mañana temprano". _

"_¡Pues claro que sí!" había exclamado él hacia el teléfono._

_-Presente-_

"CQ… sí, es una locura. ¡Es genial! ¿Todavía quieres venir conmigo?"

"No me lo perdería por nada del mundo". Vanessa sonrió.

Zac continuó frotando su espalda hasta que escuchó su suave respiración hacerse más lenta conforme ella volvía a caer dormida y, lentamente, se cambió los vaqueros por unos pantalones cortos de baloncesto. Cerró de forma suave la puerta del dormitorio para no despertar a Vanessa, y se deslizó hacia su balcón para abrir sin hacer ruido la puerta corrediza. El muchacho tiritó levemente ante la juguetona brisa. Sentándose en una de las sillas de mimbre, observó el silencioso barrio. Un extraño momento de silencio en su vida demasiado caótica.

Retrocedió su mente hasta poco más de dos años y medio atrás, cuando tenía diecisiete y se preparaba para acudir a la USC (Universidad del Sur de California). No tenía otros amigos que hubieran sido aceptados allí, por lo que esa nueva aventura en la que se iba a embarcar corría totalmente por su cuenta. Acababa de recibir su carta oficial de dormitorios informándole del nombre del que iba a ser su futuro compañero de habitación.

_-Flashback-_

"_Greg Baslor."_

_Leyó el nombre en voz alta, sonriendo mientras repasaba las reglas generales y su primera cita de orientación. Decir que no estaba un poco nervioso habría sido una gran mentira, pero estaba más que entusiasmado con este nuevo capítulo de su vida. Por supuesto, también estaba un poco decepcionado de que lo de actuar no hubiera despegado, pero sabía que podía seguir en la industria del cine en algún aspecto. Quizás siendo un técnico detrás de las escenas, o mejor aún… ¿dirigiendo? Sonrió para sí mismo, esperando que Greg Baslor fuera un buen chico, y preguntándose si también le gustaría el monopatín. _

_-Presente-_

Zac levantó la vista hacia el firmamento, con una mirada nostálgica en los ojos mientras recordaba aquél fatídico día en el que recibió la llamada que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hola. ¿Hablo con Zachary Efron?"_

"_Soy yo"._

"_Hola, Zac. Soy Kenny Ortega, del proyecto de High School Musical". _

"_¡Hey! ¡Me alegro de oír de usted, señor!"._

"_Zachary, en nombre de la corporación Walt Disney y en el mío propio, nos gustaría extenderte el papel de Troy Bolton". _

"_¡No!" exclamó Zac, incrédulo. _

"_¡Sí!" rió Kenny. _

"_¡Es increíble!"_

"_Entonces, he de suponer que tu respuesta es un sí". _

"_¡Por supuesto! ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Muchísimas gracias!" _

"_No, gracias a ti, Zac. Este va a ser el comienzo de nuevos y grandes momentos. Nos pondremos en contacto contigo en breve con el horario de la película y los días exactos de rodaje. Enhorabuena de nuevo. Estoy deseoso de trabajar contigo". _

"_Gracias de nuevo. Muchísimas gracias". _

_-Presente-_

En ese momento, Zac vio de soslayo un rayo de luz que lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

Había visto estrellas fugaces antes, en los campamentos cuando era más joven, y rápidamente cerró los ojos. Aunque jamás sería capaz de explicar lo agradecido que estaba por su recién encontrada fama, adoración, y especialmente por esa pequeña película de Disney echa para televisión que lo llevó junto a Vanessa, Zac pidió un deseo.

"Deseo que, por un día, pudiera ser simplemente un chico normal".

Zac suspiró antes de retirarse hacia el interior tras haber visto un movimiento sospechoso en los arbustos. Mapache o paparazzi, no se podía estar seguro de hasta dónde podían llegar las sanguijuelas en aras de conseguir un fajo de billetes. Volviendo la vista a las estrellas, sonrió, recordando al muchacho de diecisiete años y grandes ojos, con su gran pasión y motivación, leyendo felizmente sus papeles de la universidad y soñando sobre su futuro.

* * *

**_Troy_**

Troy sostuvo la mano de Gabriella entre una de las suyas, su otra mano sujetando firmemente el volante mientras conducía de vuelta a casa después de su doble cita por el condado con Chad y Taylor. No se celebraba nada especial, simplemente un día más en presencia de Gabriella Montez. Solo eso era, para él, razón suficiente de celebración. Se habían hartado a comer las diferentes comidas de carnaval, a jugar y a sacar fotos en el stand de fotografía para rememorar más tarde la loca velada. A Troy le dolían los músculos de la boca de sonreír y reír tanto.

"¿Estás preparado para el gran partido del lunes?" preguntó Gabriella, apretando un poco su mano.

"Tan listo como siempre. Hemos estado practicando hasta tarde estos dos últimos meses, y creo que el trabajo duro va a dar sus frutos".

"Les vas a dar una paliza, Wildcat" dijo ella con confianza.

La firmeza en su voz disparó el corazón de Troy. Ella tenía una abundante cantidad de fe en sus habilidades, y él estaba agradecido por el arraigo y el aliento constante. Le hacía esforzarse por ser más que la simple estrella del cartel de baloncesto del East High. Se esforzaba por ser el chico perfecto para Gabriella. Ella no se merecía menos.

"¿Has oído algo del estado de Nuevo México?" dijo ella, haciendo una gran burbuja con el chicle que estaba mascando.

"No todavía. Mi padre dice que las cartas de aceptación comenzarán a llegar en unas semanas. Creo que está más ansioso que yo".

"¿Y tú eres el ejemplo por excelencia de frío y casual?"

Él volvió la cabeza en su dirección, recostándose en el asiento y resoplando.

"Mira 'frío' en el diccionario y encontrarás una foto de este bello espécimen mirándote".

Gabriella rió mientras hacía otra burbuja.

"¿Alguna vez deseas que las cosas no fueran tan confusas? ¿Que pudiéramos ir todos a la misma universidad sin tener que pasar por la incómoda división y separación después de la graduación?"

"Todo el tiempo" suspiró Troy.

"Igual que yo…" la voz de Gabriella fue bajando de volumen.

Mientras esperaba en un semáforo en rojo, Troy juró haber visto un brillante flash de luz.

"¡Oooooh! ¿Lo has visto?" exclamó Gabriella, echando un vistazo rápido hacia atrás. Al no ver ningún coche, salió rápidamente del vehículo.

No había nadie detrás suyo y estaban en mitad de la noche, por lo que Troy hizo lo propio saltando del coche y uniéndose a ella en la parte delantera del vehículo. El muchacho entrecerró los ojos, fijando su mirada en el cielo. De pronto, volvió a ver otro flash de luz.

"¡Dos en una noche! ¡Eso no sucede casi nunca!" gritó Gabriella.

Cogiendo a Troy de la mano, la muchacha comenzó la cuenta atrás.

"Tres, dos, uno…"

Ambos cerraron los ojos.

Troy tenía una vida encantadora. Era el capitán del primer equipo de baloncesto del instituto, tenía un grupo muy sólido de amigos y una novia maravillosa con la que se enamoraba más y más conforme pasaban los días. Pero siempre se preguntaba cómo sería el llevar lo de cantar y su secreta pasión por el teatro (aunque no admitiría este hecho a nadie que no fuera Gabriella) al siguiente nivel. Dejar Nuevo México, el único hogar que había conocido, y aventurarse en territorios desconocidos. Por una vez, le gustaría dejar los confines de su vida normal y quizás, solo quizás, dar un paso hacia algo nuevo.

"Desearía ser un actor profesional de Hollywood. Solo por un día".

Abrió los ojos, sonriendo a Gabriella, que ya había efectuado su deseo.

"Un deseo bastante serio, ¿eh, Wildcat?" preguntó, comenzando a hacer una burbuja de chicle bastante grande que agrandó los ojos de Troy.

La muchacha sopló un poco más justo cuando Troy fue a avisarla de que debería parar ya, pero antes de que el chico pudiera expresar su preocupación escuchó el fuerte 'pop' que envió chicle por todo el rostro de Gabriella. Troy comenzó a reír incontrolablemente, doblado hacia delante. En shock, pero con buen espíritu, Gabriella hizo un puchero mientras comenzaba a recoger los residuos de alrededor de su boca y mejillas. Trató de mantener una expresión seria mientras volvían a subir al coche cuando el semáforo se puso en verde. Una vez dentro, Troy habló.

"El rosa te queda bien, Montez".

"Oh, ¡calla!" dijo Gabriella, empujándolo suavemente en el costado mientras seguía quitándose chicle de la boca.

El breve momento de silencio se rompió cuando ambos estallaron en armoniosas carcajadas mientras torcían la esquina que los llevaría a la casa de Troy.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. _

_¿Veis ese pequeño botón aquí debajo? ¿Ese que pone 'Go'? Apretadlo y hacedme saber vuestros pensamientos. Prometo que se los traduciré a Audrey, y ella misma contestará lo que sea necesario. _

_¡Un abrazo, y hasta la próxima! _


	2. ¿Y tú eres?

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste! Contestación de reviews anónimos al final (los reviews no anónimos ya están contestados). _

_¡A leer! _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS: ¿Y tú eres…?**

_**Zac**_

El muchacho apretó más fuerte el brazo alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha que se encontraba tumbada a su lado en la cama. Respiró el suave aroma floral de sus rizados bucles, y suspiró. Aunque tenía por delante un día muy ocupado que consistía en una sesión fotográfica, una entrevista por la tarde y una cena de negocios casual con su publicista, no tenía ninguna prisa por desenmarañar sus extremidades de las de la muchacha. Estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, el muchacho bostezó antes de rodar de nuevo hacia la bella durmiente. Lentamente, abrió un ojo, ajustando su visión a los rayos de sol que habían comenzado a entrar por la persiana. Cuando forzó su otro ojo a abrirse, sintió una oleada de shock sacudiendo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se habían encontrado con un cartel de baloncesto sorprendentemente grande que no le pertenecía. Rápidamente, estudió las paredes, sin reconocer nada de la decoración, muebles o alrededores. Creyendo que estaba todavía soñando, el muchacho sacudió la cabeza forzando sus ojos a abrirse más. El decorado de la habitación no cambió. Su habitual conducta calmada y relajada estaba empezando a abrir paso a un sentimiento de urgencia y pánico que iba tomando posesión de su cuerpo. Se confortó al saber que la chica que yacía tumbada a su lado, dormida, tendría algún tipo de explicación razonable.

'Tranquilo, tío, no es tan grave' se dijo a sí mismo.

Suavemente, sacudió el hombro de la muchacha.

"¿Cariño?"

"Mmmm" le llegó la respuesta, amortiguada. Su cabeza estaba todavía acurrucada profundamente entre la almohada, y su espalda estaba hacia él.

"¿Cariño?" lo volvió a intentar, sacudiendo su hombro un poco más fuerte. Por mucho que estuviera intentando mantener sus emociones bajo control, estaba empezando a asustarse.

"Troy… prometiste que podríamos dormir hasta tarde. ¡Es sábado!" escuchó replicar a una voz gruñona y completamente desconocida.

'Espera… ¿me ha llamado Troy?' pensó él, sintiendo cómo la sangre le subía a la cabeza mientras se preguntaba quién diablos sería ese Troy.

"¿Qué me has llamado?" preguntó.

Cuando la muchacha se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos, Zac cambió rápidamente su expresión de enfado a una de shock al encontrarse con el completamente desconocido rostro de una extraña. Sus rasgos eran suaves y delicados, pero esta chica no tendría más de dieciséis, quizás diecisiete años. Y lo que era más importante, esta chica no era Vanessa. Entrando en pánico, Zac se echó hacia atrás instintivamente.

"¿Estás bien? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma" rió la muchacha, haciéndose hacia adelante para revolver el pelo del muchacho con una de sus manos.

"Esto… yo… eh… pues…" tartamudeó Zac. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, tratando de encontrar algún pequeño rayo de familiaridad. Se quedó mirando, asombrado, la gran bandera roja y blanca de los Wildcats del East High que estaba pegada a la pared. ¿East High? Eso no lo había oído antes. Su frente se frunció, y la muchacha a su lado observó cómo iba cambiando su expresión.

"¿Troy?" ofreció la muchacha, acariciando su mejilla con una mano. Zac observó sus movimientos con total incredulidad conforme ella se acercaba a él para besarlo. ¿Debería gritar? ¿Correr? ¿Dónde diablos estaba Vanessa? La muchacha presionó sus labios contra los suyos suavemente, dejándole mareado y confuso. Abruptamente, el muchacho se apartó, terminando con el beso.

"En serio, ¿has tenido un mal sueño o algo? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡No has dicho una palabra!"

"Yo sólo… ¿quién…?... bueno, es sólo que… ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?"

"¿Por qué no usas el tuyo, Troy?"

Zac hizo una mueca, queriendo saber quién era ese Troy y por qué la chica seguía refiriéndose a él con el nombre de otra persona. Ella se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, y los ojos de él se abrieron aún más cuando ella se subió a su regazo para alcanzar la mesita de noche y ofrecerle un teléfono móvil. Él se quedó mirándolo.

"Éste no es mi teléfono".

"Sí que lo es. ¿Tienes fiebre o algo?" la mano de la chica fue hacia su frente, y la muchacha, con una mirada de preocupación, presionó su palma contra ella.

"Así que soy Troy" el muchacho se encontró capaz de formar una frase completa aunque su mente se estaba tambaleando.

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que eres Troy, y yo soy Gabriella, y vivimos en los Estados Unidos de América en un estado llamado Nuevo México, y estamos en el año 2008. ¡¿Qué te pasa ésta mañana?! Te dije que no comieras todas esas mazorcas de maíz anoche, pero tú tenías que chulearte y ganar una estúpida apuesta con Chad" sacudiendo la cabeza, la chica suspiró de forma sarcástica y volvió a su posición previa, con su espalda hacia él.

Él se mantuvo en posición vertical completamente aturdido. Miró como la chica echaba un vistazo sobre su hombro antes de rodar de nuevo para sonreír suavemente en su dirección.

"Lo siento, cariño. Sabes como me pongo cuando es tan temprano" ella colocó su cuerpo lentamente más cerca del suyo para poner una de sus manos en el pecho desnudo del muchacho. Zac la miró con intensidad a la vez que una batalla de buenos contra malos se llevaba a cabo en su mente.

'¿Le digo que me suelte?'

'No, tío, eso es grosero y heriría sus sentimientos'.

'Tacha eso, Vanessa te hará mucho más que herir tus sentimientos cuando se entere de que te has despertado al lado de otra chica'.

'Necesitas calmarte'.

'¡¿Calmarme?! Según esta chica, tu culo está en Nuevo México, tu nombre es Troy y, según parece, Troy tiene una grave obsesión por el baloncesto'.

'¿Es una fan?'

'¡Quien sabe!'

'Ésto es malo'.

'No me digas, Sherlock'.

* * *

_**Troy**_

Conforme los seductores y suaves besos subían por su pecho, Troy sintió un gemido gutural escapar de su garganta. Su novia comenzó a chupar su pezón derecho, mordisqueando suavemente la delicada piel con sus dientes.

"Mmm, cariño" suspiró él.

Sus manos corrían tentadoramente por todo su pecho, haciéndole perder el control poco a poco. Gimió una vez más cuando su boca atacó la sensitiva piel de su cuello. Se incorporó para agarrar su nuca, dispuesto a besarla. Cuando fue a entrelazar su mano en el pelo de la muchacha, Troy paró súbitamente sus movimientos. ¿Por qué era el pelo de Gabriella mucho más largo de lo que recordaba? Y no era un experto en pelos, pero le parecía más grueso de lo normal. Rápidamente, ignoró la extraña sensación de sus bucles cuando ella incrementó la presión de succión sobre su cuello.

El muchacho sonrió de forma diabólica cuando la cabeza de la chica se volvió hacia su cara, y abrió ligeramente la boca para atacar sus labios apasionadamente una vez que se acercaran. Cuando levantó los párpados para conectar con sus ojos, Troy inspiró de golpe. Dos palabras pasaron violentamente por su mente, en negrita y letra bien grande:

'No. Gabriella'.

"¡Eh! ¿Pero qué…?" gritó Troy.

"¡Oh, ya te pillo!" rió Vanessa, frotando su cara contra su cuello y pensando que se estaba haciendo el difícil o algo así.

Sus manos estaban jugando con la cinta elástica de sus boxers, soltando la cinta contra su piel mientras levantaba una ceja hacia Troy. Tener diecisiete realmente se volvió contra él, y el muchacho sintió que su cuerpo respondía a los movimientos insinuantes de la chica. Vanessa se dio cuenta de esto, y bajó su mano todavía más. Troy luchó duramente para tragarse el gran nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar, y aún peor, pensar con claridad. Sujetó la mano de la chica por su muñeca justo cuando ella pretendía meter la mano dentro de la tela de algodón. La muchacha dejó salir un pequeño quejido.

"No vale, Efron".

"Ehm… mira, no estoy seguro de quien crees que soy, pero…"

Los labios de Vanessa se posaron sobre los suyos, envolviendo su cálida boca en un beso sensual. Troy se echó atrás una vez más, ruborizándose salvajemente, sorprendido por el descarado comportamiento de la chica. Era una muchacha muy guapa, no había duda. Sus rasgos morenos, sus sutiles curvas y los bucles que caían como una cascada sobre su espalda estaban a su favor. Pero Troy estaba asustado, en un dormitorio extraño (ahora que podía mirar a su alrededor se daba cuenta de que todos los recuerdos de los Wildcat habían desaparecido), y con una chica impresionante y descarada que hacía muy difícil que pudiera hablar más de unas pocas palabras seguidas.

Vanessa se acercó de nuevo a sus labios, su cálida respiración cerniéndose sobre su boca.

"Tienes cinco segundos para reunirte conmigo en el baño" susurró.

Troy tragó con fuerza mientras sentía el ligero toque de los labios de la muchacha sobre los suyos propios. Ella sonrió, desafiándolo, y después se quitó las mantas de encima, revelando su cuerpo desnudo. Inmediatamente, Troy volvió la cabeza. No había sabido hasta ahora que ella estaba completamente desnuda, y no le parecía correcto quedarse mirándola por mucho que la situación fuera tentadora. Necesitaba hablar con Chad… y rápido.

Lanzando una mirada juguetona sobre su hombro, ella le guiñó el ojo.

"A ver si te atreves, Zac".

Riendo, la muchacha se deslizó hasta el baño, dejando la puerta abierta. Troy escuchó el sonido del agua de la ducha, y reaccionó. Lanzándose hacia su lado de la cama, buscó en la mesita de noche su teléfono móvil. Al no encontrarlo, se arrojó hacia el borde de la cama y se asomó por debajo de ésta. '¿Dónde está mi móvil?' Sin ver tampoco sus ropas, Troy saltó de la cama y se acercó al armario. Se quedó petrificado al escuchar la voz de la chica llamándolo en tono cantarín.

"Efron. No me tengas esperando…".

"Eh… ¡ya voy!" gritó él.

Comenzó a buscar el móvil con movimientos rápidos, un ligero sudor formándose en su frente. Mientras buscaba, miró hacia el frente y se quedó congelado. Observó su reflejo en el espejo, con la mente en blanco y desprovisto de todo pensamiento coherente. Su mano paseó a través del pelo castaño y bastante largo de su reflejo. Parecía mayor. ¿Veinte? ¿Veintiuno? Los ojos que lo miraban a través del espejo eran más oscuros que los suyos, casi animalísticos. Con una mano, tocó suavemente su labio superior, rastreando la sombra de un bigote formándose. El verano anterior había estado intentando arduamente que le creciera uno, pero había sido en vano, para diversión de Chad, quien era capaz de hacer crecer su vello facial desde el segundo año de instituto.

"Genial…" respiró, pasando sus dedos por el áspero vello.

Sin entender del todo la situación, Troy se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Necesitaba encontrar algún tipo de información sobre la casa y la vida de la que él era parte. Salió al salón, y buscó entre las revistas y periódicos de la mesa de café. Sintió su corazón latiendo fuerte en sus oídos al coger cautelosamente una revista enterrada bajo la mesa. Sus manos estaban temblando visiblemente mientras miraba al joven de la brillante portada, que le devolvía a su vez la mirada. El mismo joven de cuyo rostro era ahora dueño. Respirando pesadamente, leyó el titular.

'Zac Efron: conoce al chico maravilla de Disney'.

Troy sacudió la cabeza. ¿Zac Efron? Ese era el tipo de la película a la que le había arrastrado Gabriella, esa que lo había tenido protestando y rodando los ojos mientras el actor guiñaba y bailaba durante toda la película. Troy sonrió, recordando como las manos de la muchacha habían apretado sus brazos mientras le susurraba en el cine lo que se parecía al actor.

Su mente volvió a la tarea entre manos cuando escuchó a la chica canturrear suavemente desde el cuarto de baño. Dejó caer la revista y volvió al armario para seguir buscando algún medio de contactar con Chad. Troy abrió un cajón, lanzando una exclamación aliviada al encontrar el teléfono.

"¡Ni hablar!" exclamó al verlo, incrédulo, volteando el I-phone en la palma de sus manos. Había deseado tanto uno de esos cuando salieron a la venta… pero sus padres se burlaron de su petición, alegando que no había nada de malo en el teléfono que su padre le había dado al decidir actualizar su viejo ejemplar.

"¿Ni hablar qué?"

Troy dejó caer el teléfono y se giró para hacer frente a la muchacha. En su admiración hacia el dispositivo no se había dado cuenta de que el agua había dejado de correr, ni había escuchado el suave ruido de sus pies sobre las baldosas al salir del baño. El nudo que acababa de tragarse reapareció, constriñendo sus cuerdas vocales mientras sus ojos vagaban por la piel color canela de su acompañante. Su cabello estaba goteando, y había envuelto casualmente su cuerpo con una toalla tan pequeña que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Troy retiró la mirada, diciéndose a sí mismo, como un cántico: 'Quieres a tu novia, quieres a tu novia, quieres a tu novia…'.

Todavía esperando una respuesta, la chica ladeó la cabeza, mostrando una mirada perpleja desde lo más profundo de sus ojos. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso esa mañana? No parecía él mismo. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle, su teléfono sonó. Caminó hacia Troy, pero pasó rozándolo mientras alargaba la mano hacia su propio I-phone.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Vanessa, soy Zac! Estoy en Nuevo México, pero antes de que te enfades, por favor, déjame explicar. ¡No tengo ni idea de cómo he terminado aquí! No, no me estoy drogando, y voy a ir al aeropuerto para coger el próximo vuelo a casa, ¿vale?"

"¿Qué? Buen intento, amigo" contestó Vanessa amargamente, golpeando el botón de colgar.

Troy la observó mientras ella se frotaba las sienes.

"Malditos bromistas. ¿Cómo consiguen mi número de móvil? ¡No está registrado! Genial, ahora tendré que cambiar mi número otra vez".

Ella levantó la mirada, sintiendo su mirada, y sonrió.

"Lo siento, cariño. Es que es molesto. Literalmente, cambié el número hace un mes cuando esos fans lo descubrieron, y ahora tengo que volverlo a hacer. Estoy un poco frustrada".

La muchacha puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, dándole un cariñoso abrazo. Los brazos de Troy colgaron a los lados. Necesitaba hablar con Chad, necesitaba saber lo que había pasado, por qué no estaba en casa. Y lo que era más importante, quería estar con Gabriella.

Dejando de abrazarle, Vanessa sonrió contenta.

"Vamos, Efron. Vas a llegar tarde, y GQ no espera a nadie"

"¿GQ?" susurró él.

"Sí, yo tampoco puedo creerlo, cariño. ¡La portada! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!"

La chica miró su teléfono, frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí, mejor empezamos a movernos. Dijeron a las 10:00, y ya son las 9:30. Quién sabe como estará el tráfico. Cualquier cosa puede pasar en Los Ángeles un sábado por la mañana".

"Wow, ¿Los Ángeles? ¿Estamos en Los Ángeles?"

"Zac, vamos. ¿No me digas que has olvidado la ubicación del estudio? Se que te voy a llevar hasta allí, pero no es mi responsabilidad saber la dirección" suspiró ella.

"Necesito hacer una llamada" empezó él, intentando salir al pasillo. Vanessa lo tomó de los hombros y lo arrastró hacia el baño.

"Baño. Ahora. No vas a llegar tarde esta mañana, ¡lo digo en serio!"

"Pero…".

"¡Zac, ya harás la llamada cuando estemos en el coche de camino al estudio!"

Encogiéndose ante su tono, Troy se quedó callado. Esta chica no bromeaba, e iba en serio. No parecía que estuviera en peligro inmediato, y podría llamar a Chad en cuanto tuviera un momento a solas.

Troy salió del baño, recién duchado. Vanessa le lanzó una brazada de ropas, y él no discutió. No tenía ni idea de donde estaban sus prendas de vestir, así que se sentía agradecido de que ella llevara las riendas de su ritual matutino. La muchacha empujó una barrita energética y una botella de agua entre sus manos mientras él abrochaba el último botón de su camisa plana de manga larga, antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta principal con él a rastras.

"Llegamos tarde, llegamos tarde, a una cita muy importante" cantó felizmente en voz baja.

Troy sonrió. La chica era agradable. Si tenía que estar atrapado en una experiencia extracorpórea, estaba agradecido de que hubiera caído con una chica aparentemente dulce. Ella lo miró a los ojos, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!" exclamó, una vez más lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Oh, Dios mío. Me has dejado abrazarte en público. ¿Te estás ablandando, Efron?" dijo, dándole un codazo juguetón.

El muchacho frotó su nuca en un gesto nervioso, y se encogió de hombros.

Mientras abría el coche, la muchacha le lanzó una sonrisa diabólica.

"No se lo diré a nadie. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo" hizo el gesto de cerrar sus labios con cremallera y tirar la llave.

Mientras la chica arrancaba el coche, el corazón de Troy saltó en respuesta a la pregunta más erótica que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

"Así que, ¿qué prefieres hoy, arriba o abajo?"

"Definitivamente, abajo" sonrió él.

Mientras su pelo revoloteaba alrededor de su cabeza, el muchacho sacó las gafas de sol que Vanessa había enganchado en su camisa mientras salían apresuradamente del apartamento. Troy sonrió. Este día se estaba convirtiendo en la gran aventura.

* * *

_Hasta aquí. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Reviews, por favor! ¡Besosss!_

_CamiW: ¿Qué te ha parecido la reacción de los chicos? Espero que te haya gustado. Por cierto, muchas gracias por seguir conmigo. No sabes lo que me alegré al entrar a la página de reviews y ver que no me habíais abandonado a mi suerte. ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Un beso!_


	3. Adaptándose al ojo público

_¡Hola, chicos! Supongo que habréis visto que antes había 6 reviews más (los del capítulo 1)… bueno, el caso es que por una estupidez mía tuve que volver a subir la historia, y ahora en vez de 11 reviews hay 5. ¡Qué pena! _

_Os aviso que a partir de ahora traduciré un poco más despacio. Primero, porque los capítulos siguientes son más largos, y segundo, porque tengo un par de exámenes pronto. _

_Un saludo para Julia Lambert, el único review anónimo del capítulo 2. Muchas gracias por tu review, ten por seguro que transmitiré tus sentimientos a la autora. ;-) Espero seguir viéndote por aquí._

_¡Espero que os guste el capítulo! ¡A leer! _

* * *

_**Zac**_

Zac se las había arreglado para escapar de la habitación por unos momentos, ya que la chica se había vuelto a dormir. Se deslizó hacía el piso de abajo, sin estar seguro de que la casa estuviera vacía. Al entrar en la cocina recogió un trozo de papel blanco que yacía en la encimera, y leyó la nota que estaba escrita en él.

_Troy: _

_Tu padre y yo estamos alojados en el hotel cuya dirección he escrito más abajo. Hay carne en el congelador, y los números de emergencia están en la puerta del frigorífico. Pasa un buen fin de semana. Te llamaremos pronto. Recuerda lo que puedes hacer y lo que tienes prohibido. _

_Te quiero: _

_Mamá. _

Antes de que tuviera ocasión de procesar la nota o pensar bien la forma de volver a Los Ángeles, sus ojos captaron la imagen de la asombrosa colina que podía ver a través de la ventana. Se aventuró hacia las puertas corredizas, quitando las cerraduras y saliendo al pintoresco patio. Entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba hacia el horizonte. Las aves se cantaban las unas a las otras a todo volumen desde los árboles, los niños jugaban en los jardines vecinos vestidos con coloridos conjuntos de deporte, las parejas paseaban tranquilamente a sus perros, y los corredores y los ciclistas pasaban rápidamente por las aceras. Para su consternación, y aun con la loca situación en la que se había encontrado al despertar esa mañana, Zac se encontró sonriendo. Esto era completamente mundano, la típica vida rutinaria urbana, y estaba disfrutando cada momento de ella. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir un par de pequeñas manos enrollándose por su torso. Se dio la vuelta, sabiendo que era la chica con la que se había despertado esa mañana. Se encontró con un par de genuinos y cálidos ojos marrones observando los suyos.

"Gabriella" dijo Zac, dejando que el nombre rodara despacio por su lengua, probando su sabor.

"A veces simplemente me encanta oírte decir mi nombre. Suena muchísimo mejor cuando tú lo dices comparado con cuando lo dice cualquier otra persona".

Zac sintió que se ruborizaba. Podía sentir la profundidad de los sentimientos de esa chica hacia él, pero le preocupaba no poder mantener la fachada, o herir sus sentimientos accidentalmente (tenía fama de eso) mientras intentaba mantener su verdadera identidad en secreto hasta buscar la forma de ponerse en contacto con Vanessa, su hermano Dylan, un agente… cualquiera en su pequeño círculo que pudiera ayudarle a dar sentido a lo que le estaba sucediendo. Se dispuso a seguir el juego a los eventos del día hasta que pudiera pensar bien las cosas.

"Gabriella" se oyó decir una vez más, sonriendo tímidamente y observando la gran sonrisa de ella ampliarse aún más al escucharle pronunciar de nuevo su nombre.

Poniéndose de puntillas, la muchacha besó ligeramente sus labios. Esta vez, él no se apartó. Necesitaba que siguiera pensando que era Troy y que todo iba bien hasta que pudiera encontrar una forma coherente de contarle la verdad sin acabar sus días en un manicomio de Nuevo México.

* * *

_**Troy**_

"Bien. ¿La Armani, o la Dolce and Gabbana?" preguntó la estilista, sujetando dos camisetas negras en frente de sus ojos.

Eran exactamente iguales, y Troy parpadeó fuertemente mientras trataba de observar más intensamente las camisetas para encontrar alguna diferencia. Al notar su desconcierto, la muchacha le entregó la primera y sonrió suavemente.

"Esta está bien. ¿Puedes ponértela?"

Troy fue a quitarse la camisa, y sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

"Por mucho que sepa que a todas las mujeres que hay aquí les encantaría echar una mirada a esos increíbles y duros abdominales tuyos, sabes perfectamente que hay un cambiador ahí mismo, lumbrera".

Vanessa le estaba echando una de esas miradas que decían claramente: 'No me discutas', por lo que él bajó los brazos y enderezó el dobladillo de la camisa para encaminarse después hacia donde ella le había señalado.

"Sí. Por supuesto. Eh… ahora vuelvo" balbuceó.

Vanessa lo siguió con la mirada. Estaba actuando muy raro, pero ella ignoró la sensación asumiendo que serían solo los nervios. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero ella sabía que estaba excitado y muy nervioso por estar haciendo la portada y la entrevista principal de una revista usualmente reservada para actores más mayores y más famosos que él. Sabía que estaba teniendo problemas para hacer frente a su creciente fama, y recordaba muy bien la noche que habían discutido acerca de eso. Fue la única vez en la que ambos permitieron que sus sentimientos acerca de la novedad de ser famosos les dominaran.

_-Flashback-_

"_Simplemente no entiendo por qué no has podido esperar hasta las ocho. Te lo pedí antes, 'Vanessa, espera hasta que sean las ocho'. ¡Incluso te envié un mensaje mientras estaba en el rodaje para recordártelo!" su voz sonó un decibelio por encima de lo que hubiera querido, y se esforzó por tranquilizarse y bajar el tono de su voz. No quería gritarle. _

"_¿Por qué te estas poniendo así? ¿Qué más da si he llegado media hora más temprano?" disparó ella a su vez. _

"_Pues que conseguimos escenas como esta" contestó él, haciendo un gesto hacia el exterior donde los paparazzi seguían pululando, a sabiendas de que los dos jóvenes actores estaban dentro del complejo de apartamentos. _

"_Escenas casi histéricas como ésta que acabamos de tener. El extremo opuesto de lo que ambos buscamos. Los he tenido lamiéndome el culo desde que empezamos a rodar esta película, y todo lo que te pido es que esperes hasta que sea un poco más tarde para venir aquí de modo que no causemos una escena. ¡Eso es todo lo que pido!"_

"_Si hubiera sabido que venir media hora antes causaría una pelea tan estúpida habría esperado hasta las ocho en punto antes de atreverme a encaminarme hacia aquí. ¿Pero no se te ha ocurrido pensar que, oh, no se, Zac, que quizás te echaba de menos? ¡Quizás he estado trabajando como una loca en este nuevo álbum día sí y día también, y tal vez no podía esperar a verte!" gritó ella. _

"_¡Entonces espera la jodida media hora, V! Nunca he dicho que no trabajes duro. No juguemos a ese juego de ver quien trabaja más duro y demás. No vayamos por ahí". _

"_Sí, porque tú eres la gran súper estrella" murmuró ella para sí misma. _

_Pero él la oyó, y cerró los ojos antes de hablar con voz temblorosa. _

"_¿Qué has dicho?"_

"_Nada" mintió ella, rodando sus ojos mientras dejaba el bolso en la encimera de la cocina. _

"_No mientas, V, lo he oído. ¿Porque soy una súper estrella y pienso que soy mejor que los demás? ¿Es una broma?" _

"_Yo no he dicho eso, no pongas palabras que no he dicho en mi boca". _

"_Entonces ilumíname, ¿qué querías decir? Porque claro, obviamente soy demasiado idiota para entenderlo". _

"_No necesito decir nada, es obvio". _

"_¿Qué es obvio?" _

"_Tú eres la gran promesa, el gran ídolo, el robacorazones favorito de los adolescentes, toda chica en América te quiere. Y yo quedo como la novia a la que todos odian. No importa que trabaje duro, no importa que haya estado trabajando en esto desde que era pequeña, que casi no hable con mis amigos porque estoy demasiado ocupada para llevar una vida normal. No importa lo bueno que sea mi álbum, porque siempre estaré a la sombra del mismísimo Zachary Efron. Así que no actúes como si fueras la víctima y como si no lo vieras con tus propios ojos". _

_Zac pudo sentir las lágrimas quemándole los ojos. Lo que ella acababa de decir estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Él nunca pidió ser una celebridad. Nunca pidió el reconocimiento, la admiración. Simplemente, sucedió. Y le hacía daño saber que ella se sentía una segundona cuando él sabía que podía conseguir cualquier cosa que quisiera. _

"_V…" comenzó, tratando de abrazarla. _

"_¡No!" ella se echó hacia atrás, huyendo de su tacto. _

"_¡¡EH!!" gritó Zac entonces, fuertemente, sujetando firmemente sus muñecas. _

_Los ojos de la muchacha se encontraron lentamente con los de él, y Zac pudo ver lo molesta que estaba en sus orbes color chocolate y en lo fuerte que apretaba los dientes. _

"_Eh…" comenzó, más suave esta vez, conforme el enfado de ambos amainaba. _

"_Tú y yo somos mejores que todo esto. Nosotros no discutimos sobre cosas que no merecen la pena, como quién hizo tal cosa o cómo hemos llegado hasta donde estamos. Tú y yo somos diferentes. No somos como los demás. Tú y yo," subió ambas manos para sujetar suavemente su rostro. "somos lo que de verdad importa. Y no quiero volver a oírte decir que eres la segunda después de nadie. ¿Me oyes?"_

_Vanessa asintió con la cabeza, despacio, mientras sollozaba. _

"_Además," el muchacho le lanzó una sonrisa sesgada. "soy un bailarín asqueroso, y me cuesta tres veces más que a ti aprenderme esas coreografías. Tú has sido testigo de ello durante las clases privadas que tuve que tomar para seguir el ritmo de los demás". _

_Ella rió suavemente. _

"_Sí que tienes algo así como dos piernas izquierdas". _

"_¿Ves? Te lo dije". _

_Él la envolvió entre sus brazos, plantando varios besos por toda su cara, causando que la muchacha riera más fuerte. _

_-Presente-_

Rápidamente, la muchacha salió de su ensueño cuando lo vio caminando hacia ella, con la ajustada camiseta negra y los cortos boxers a juego marcando las cuidadas curvas de su musculoso cuerpo. Un cuerpo que la hizo sonrojarse al pensar cómo deseaba quitarle esos boxers ahí mismo para montarse sobre él.

Troy se estaba sonrojando tan furiosamente como ella, sin estar muy confortable en el revelador atuendo.

"Esto es… eh… incómodo" comenzó a decir.

Vanessa sonrió, y justo en ese momento la estilista volvió, agitando la cabeza en señal de aprobación ante el atuendo.

"Te necesitamos por aquí, Zac. La iluminación ya está preparada".

"Noquéalos" le dijo Vanessa.

Troy entró en pánico mientras seguía a la mujer a lo largo de la brillante superficie de la sala hasta una zona en la que había varias luces brillantes, pantallas blancas y una especie de ventilador gigante. Su estómago se encogió cuando la mujer señalo la cama que habían preparado y palmeó el colchón.

"Justo aquí, por favor".

Troy miró hacia Vanessa, que le lanzó una sonrisa alentadora y lo saludó con la mano a la vez que movía los labios diciendo '¡Vamos!'

El muchacho se sentó en el borde de la cama, bizqueando ante las brillantes luces blancas.

Una mujer que sujetaba una brocha y polvos compactos se le acercó. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de golpe cuando ató cabos y se dio cuenta de que esas brochas iban a ser usadas en su cara. Sin quererlo, se apartó de su alcance. Ella rió ligeramente.

"Lo se, chico, a nadie le gustan estas cosas. Pero el deber me llama. Habré terminado antes de que te des cuenta".

Él hizo una mueca mientras ella espolvoreaba su nariz y trabajaba sus largos mechones haciendo movimientos radicales con sus manos. El muchacho no estaba seguro de lo que ella quería conseguir, ya que parecía que hubiera salido de la cama y su pelo era un desastre de todas formas. Se mordió el labio inferior para contener la risa que le producía el pensar en lo ridículo que era todo eso.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó ella, notando sus extraños movimientos.

"¿Yo? No. Estoy bien… supongo".

"Esta no es tu primera portada, ¿verdad?" preguntó la mujer, frotando una pequeña cantidad de cera de pelo entre sus manos antes de atacar de nuevo sus mechones.

"Si. Espere, eh… no. Hice esta eh… otra portada".

"Oh, ¿sí? ¿Para qué revista?"

Troy cerró los ojos tratando de recordar el nombre de la revista que había visto en el apartamento.

"¡'Dishes'!" balbuceó. (Nota de Autor: dishes platos en inglés… si lo traducía no funcionaba el juego de palabras).

"¿Quieres decir 'Details'? Pero bueno, guapo y con sentido del humor. No es una mala combinación" rió ella.

Troy respiró aliviado. Se estaba frustrando más y más pensando en las fotos y en la inevitable entrevista que tenía que hacer. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que tenía que decir? Sólo había visto una película de Zac Efron, y la verdad es que no le había prestado toda su atención. Gabriella y Taylor no podían parar de hablar sobre él, riendo y gritando cuando su nombre era mencionado en la cafetería del instituto. Ahora que él era Zac Efron no podía pensar en una mísera palabra que pudiera decir a alguien que quisiera saber sobre su vida personal, y menos aún sobre su carrera. Para ser honesto, él pensaba que el muchacho era un poco… ridículo.

"Está bien, gente, ¡vamos a poner este espectáculo en camino!" anunció una voz grave.

La mujer terminó de ajustar su pelo y le deseó suerte rápidamente antes de volver a su puesto.

Un hombre que sujetaba una gran cámara se acercó a Troy y le estrechó la mano.

"Encantado de conocerte, Zac, soy Nigel Barker. Seré el que dirija y edite, y también el que te fotografíe hoy. ¿Preparado? ¿Empezamos?"

"Eh… vale, tío. Oye. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer, sólo sonreír?"

Nigel rió.

"¡Veo que tenemos un bromista entre nosotros! Sigue simplemente mis directrices. No me importa si improvisas un poco. El ambiente no es del todo sexual, pero tiene un poco de misterio. Algo fascinante que haga que hombres y mujeres quieran estar contigo. ¿Crees que puedes manejarlo?"

Troy comenzó a encontrarse mal, pues sabía muy bien que no podía manejar esa situación. Se encomendó a la suerte del principiante para que lo salvara, mientras maniobraba su cuerpo en varias poses, frunciendo el ceño y mirando intensamente a la cámara. Unas pocas veces estalló en carcajadas incontrolables ante la abrumadora sensación de estar pareciendo un idiota, a lo que Nigel dio un grito.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡No te importa! ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Eres joven! ¡Eso es!"

Vanessa se quedó de pie a un lado, con lágrimas que de vez en cuando emborronaban su visión, mientras le era recordado una y otra vez el por qué quería a ese chico hasta el punto de dolerle. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y miró cómo él, sin esfuerzo, se ganaba su primera gran portada. Miró a su alrededor, a los hombres y mujeres en la estancia, riendo y mirando todos sus movimientos.

"Te adoran, Efron. Ha nacido una estrella" pensó.

* * *

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! (Probablemente lo tendréis este fin de semana, así que estad atentos). _

_¡Besos! _


	4. Escapada a LA

_Bueno, he aquí el cuarto capítulo. Aquí empieza la verdadera movida del fic, así que espero que capte vuestra atención y os guste lo bastante como para dejar reviews. _

_Venga, chicos, a ver si ganamos a la gente de habla inglesa con respecto a los reviews de la verdadera historia, ¿vale? Vamos a ganar, vamos a superar su número (232). ;-)_

_Respondo al review de __Juany__: ¡Wow! ¿De verdad te quedaste hasta las 5 AM leyendo "Sentimiento de Pérdida"? :'-(  
¡Qué ilusión! Muchísimas gracias, de verdad.  
Espero que te siga gustando este fic. ¡Nos vemos pronto! _

_Audrey os da las gracias por todos los reviews, aunque no los entiende, jaja… a ver si se los traduzco pronto, por si tiene algo que decir a alguno de vosotros._

* * *

_**Audrey: Para Dee, que se merece todos los gorros firmados del mundo por "The Hotness". **_

_("The Hotness" es el nombre comúnmente utilizado en la comunidad de Zanessa Angels (ZA) para referirse a Zac Efron. Podéis ver la comunidad en: www . zaangels . com_

* * *

_¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

_**Zac**_

Zac mordió felizmente la gran hamburguesa de queso que había pedido. Para evadir una incómoda mañana repleta de besos y caricias no deseados, había sugerido que salieran a comer algo. Se sentía hambriento, como si no hubiera comido en años y se estuviera muriendo de hambre. Se había tomado un momento para mirar el frigorífico de la casa, pero sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo engañarse a sí mismo con poder cocinar algo sin arruinar la comida, la cocina y probablemente la casa entera. Los dos muchachos se habían sentado en la hamburguesería local, después de un viaje en coche en el que Gabriella había tenido que explicarle cómo llegar.

_-Flashback-_

"_Vamos todos los días. ¿Por qué estás actuando como si estuvieras perdido?" _

"_Eh… bueno... ¿No he ido desde hace mucho?" ofreció él, en una excusa que sabía que era ridícula. _

"_Estuvimos allí el miércoles pasado, Troy. ¿Estás seguro de que no estás enfermo?" _

"_Eh… bueno, me siento un poco mareado, pero creo que solo es hambre". _

_Ella asintió, dándose cuenta de lo raro que estaba actuando. _

"_¿Estás seguro de que no son los nervios por un cierto partido de campeonato que se acerca lo que te tiene comportándote tan raro? Necesitas relajarte. Tú y los Wildcats habéis trabajado como locos esta temporada. ¡Entrenáis cinco días a la semana, además de los partidillos de los sábados! Estáis preparados". _

"_¿Partido?" preguntó él, inseguro. _

"_Lo se, el lunes se está aproximando muy rápido. No te preocupes, vamos a tener un fin de semana relajante y no vamos a pensar en ningún momento en el baloncesto". _

_-Presente-_

Zac devoró su hamburguesa rápidamente, contemplando la posibilidad de pedir otra más. Al final decidió que no, pues tenía la sensación de que podría acostumbrarse a la comida rápida. Observó a la gente de alrededor, completamente inconscientes de su presencia y concentrándose en sus propios asuntos. Lo encontraba raro. Le recordaba a la forma en la que salía antes de ser famoso, sin ojos comiéndoselo con la mirada, sin ojos siguiéndolo a todas partes, sin ojos mirándolo mientras llevaba a cabo sus actividades cotidianas. El muchacho sonrió.

"Me gusta estar aquí. Es agradable".

Gabriella levantó una ceja ante ese comentario.

"¿Me alegro?" ofreció ella, riendo ante su ridícula sonrisa.

"Eh, ¿quieres ir al centro comercial o algo?"

"Vale, frena, Wildcat. Nunca te ofreces a llevarme al centro comercial. ¿Estás seguro de que unos alienígenas no han secuestrado a mi novio y lo tienen de rehén en algún sitio mientras que me han mandado a un sustituto?" rió ella.

'Wow, si ella supiera…' pensó Zac para sí mismo, antes de admitir:

"Es sólo que suena más o menos divertido, caminar por el centro comercial y ser completamente normal. No puedo pensar en nada más aburrido y a la vez completamente fantástico que me gustaría hacer".

Gabriella inclinó la cabeza. Estaba de acuerdo con que el centro comercial sonaba divertido, pero Troy lo odiaba. Se ponía tenso ante la mínima mención de ir a comprar. Un día en el que Troy había estado particularmente estresado incluso se echó a llorar en medio del centro comercial después de que ella le regañara en los probadores por no ser capaz de decir si le gustaba un vestido rojo o uno amarillo. Probablemente habían sido la falta de sueño por los parciales y las presiones añadidas del baloncesto las razones por las que se había sentido tan abrumado, pero aún así él había derramado lágrimas, y Gabriella juró que jamás le llevaría de nuevo a un centro comercial a no ser que él estuviera descansado y relajado.

"Si estás seguro de que no tendremos más lágrimas en los probadores, entonces vale".

Zac no estaba seguro de lo que ella quería decir con lo de 'lágrimas en los probadores', pero asintió, sonriendo ante la perspectiva de un día entero de pasar desapercibido y mezclarse con la gente normal. Antes de dejar el restaurante, Zac se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Sacó el teléfono móvil y comenzó a marcar uno de los pocos números que tenía memorizados. Sabía que no podía llamar a Vanessa. Lo más probable era que ella ya hubiera cambiado el número de nuevo, pensando que su anterior llamada había sido de un bromista o un fan que había conseguido su teléfono de alguna forma. Esperó mientras sonaban los tonos de llamada.

"¿Hola?" contestó una voz animada.

"Ashley, soy Zac. Por favor, no cuelgues".

"¿Zac? ¿Por qué suenas tan diferente? ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, eh… no me siento muy bien hoy, Ash".

"Oooh, que asco. Eh, ¿por qué llamas desde un número tan raro? ¿De dónde es este prefijo? Casi no contesto. Oh, ¿has oído que un bromista ha llamado a Vanessa esta mañana? Ha sido… ¿qué? ¿El segundo en un mes? Se va a poner tan…"

Zac interrumpió el parloteo de la rubia. Ashley era una habladora incansable, conocida por llevar conversaciones enteras prácticamente por sí misma, siempre que tuviera algo que decir. Era una de sus mejores amigas, pero en ese momento necesitaba su atención.

"Ash, siento interrumpirte. Pero… eh… ¿podrías hacerme un favor y recoger a un amigo esta noche en el aeropuerto?"

"¿Qué amigo? No me digas que ese idiota de Blake va a volver. Te dije que no iba a salir con él nunca más, Zac, y lo dije en serio.

Él sonrió, recordando a uno de sus colegas de San Louis Obispo, que se había ganado una serie de comentarios ácidos de Ahsley al hacer un par de observaciones sobre el agujero negro que parecía el gran bolso negro de la muchacha. Y otros muchos comentarios graciosos que había hecho durante su visita sobre la forma de ser exigente y snob de la rubia. Él no había querido ser desagradable, simplemente no provenía del mundo de glamour y brillo de Hollywood y pensó que sería entretenido el hacerla enfadar.

"No, no es Blake. Es… eh… alguien que ni tú ni Vanessa conocéis".

"Imposible. Conocemos a todos tus amigos".

Él frunció el ceño. La muchacha estaba en lo cierto. Ambas chicas conocían a todo su círculo de amigos, ya fuera porque algunos de sus amigos eran también amigos de las muchachas o por haberse producido un encuentro casual entre ellos. Pero los habían conocido a todos. A Ashley le gustaba referirse juguetonamente a Zac como 'el solitario'. A él simplemente le gustaba estar solo de vez en cuando. Era un muchacho muy tranquilo, y todo el mundo sabía que no era el más comunicativo.

"Lo se, Ash, pero no conocéis a este tipo, y me preguntaba si podrías recogerlo a él y a su novia esta noche en el aeropuerto. Todavía no lo he preparado, por lo que el vuelo podría llegar tarde. Te lo agradecería muchísimo. ¿Podrías ayudarme?"

"Supongo. ¿Son majos? Ya sabes, sin meterse en nada, sin hacer preguntas indiscretas…"

"Ash, son de Nuevo México".

"¿Nuevo México? ¿A quién diablos conoces tú en Nuevo México? ¡Oh, hablando de México! ¿Habéis decidido V y tú si queréis uniros a Jared y a mí en ese viaje a Cabo el mes que viene? ¡Allí la edad legal para beber es 18!" canturreó.

"Sí, Ash. Todavía estamos pendientes de mi horario de rodaje de las próximas semanas, pero te lo haré saber pronto. Te llamaré más tarde con los horarios del vuelo".

"Eh… despierta, Efron, ¿es que esos dos no tienen nombres?"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Sus nombres! ¿Cómo se llaman tus amigos?"

"Oh, Gabriella y Troy".

"Muy gracioso. ¿Cuáles son sus verdaderos nombres, Zac?"

El muchacho ni siquiera había registrado lo extraño que era que los nombres de los dos muchachos fueran los mismos que los de los personajes que tanto Vanessa como él habían representado en High School Musical.

"No estoy bromeando, Ash, sus nombres son Gabriella y Troy".

"Interesante. Vale. Me voy, he quedado con Jenn para comer, pero llámame o mándame un mensaje con la información y los recogeré. ¿Los llevo a tu casa o qué?"

"Sí, sí. Eso es. Gracias, Ash, te debo una".

"Sí que me la debes. Ve a sonarte la nariz o algo, suenas realmente raro".

Con eso, él colgó el teléfono. Ahora solo se trataba de convencer a Gabriella de subirse a un avión y volar hasta Los Ángeles con él. Frunció el ceño ante su reflejo en el espejo. ¿Cómo diablos iba a salir de esta?

* * *

_**Troy**_

"Bien, Zac, sabemos que has tenido un gran éxito con las películas de High School Musical y Hairspray. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará hasta que firmes de nuevo para hacer una película tipo musical, si es que ocurre?"

Troy observó, en blanco, al reportero. Se sentía mal, pues sus respuestas eran breves y raras y no paraba de reír nerviosamente mientras picoteaba su comida. El reportero de GQ era un hombre joven, de entre 25 y 29 años, y parecía aburrido. Estaba haciendo preguntas aburridas en un restaurante aburrido. Toda esa situación estaba cansando a Troy. El muchacho agitaba su bebida, removiéndose ante el peso de la mirada del reportero, cuando se le ocurrió algo.

"Eh, tío, ¿quieres ir a lanzar unas canastas o algo, o a jugar a videojuegos? Esta realmente no es mi escena, y tú pareces preparado para caer redondo y ahogarte en tu ensalada".

Los ojos del reportero se abrieron de golpe. Estaba bastante cansado, y tenía otra entrevista esa noche con Ryan Gosling, quien sabía que era bastante temperamental, por lo que estaba nervioso sobre el tipo de preguntas que debía hacerle. Estudió la cara del joven, asegurándose de que la oferta era genuina. Se encontró con una amplia sonrisa, y él le sonrió de vuelta.

"Claro, tío. Abrámonos. Este sitio es un poco rancio, ¿verdad?"

"Ni que lo digas".

Troy buscó su cartera y sacó un par de billetes de veinte, parándose brevemente a admirar la cartera repleta de dinero. 'Debe de estar bien' pensó para sí mismo.

Dio las gracias a la camarera, que había estado sonrojándose toda la comida, y, felizmente, accedió a posar con ella para una foto antes de irse. Podía sentirla temblar al pasar un brazo alrededor de su hombro. El rostro del muchacho se llenó de preocupación.

"Eh, ¿estás bien?"

"Yo… esto… sí. Es que soy tu mayor fan, lo siento. Todo esto es una locura".

Troy sonrió. Estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas revolotearan a su alrededor, y a que las chicas de cursos inferiores o Sharpay se quedaran mirándolo babeantes, pero no estaba acostumbrado a las chicas que parecía que se iban a desmayar ante un mero roce de su mano. Quería que la chica supiera que él no se tomaba a sí mismo tan en serio y que podía relajarse. La muchacha le pidió un autógrafo. El muchacho se sentía raro firmando la servilleta que ella empujó hacia su puño, por lo que extendió la mano hacia su gorro a la vez que aceptaba el rotulador que ella le extendía. La boca de la muchacha formó una 'o' perfecta mientras él firmaba el gorro.

"Aquí tienes. Siento que haya tenido que dártelo derechito desde mi cabeza. Se que es algo extraño, pero es aún más raro firmar una servilleta".

"Oh, Dios mío…" susurró la chica mientras algunas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

Troy le dio las gracias una vez más por sus amables palabras y salió junto con el reportero.

"¿Interactúas normalmente así con tus fans?" preguntó el reportero, mientras caminaban hacia el parking.

"¿Así cómo?"

"Allí atrás, lo que acabas de hacer. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que le has alegrado el día a esa chica? Quizás incluso el año entero, al quitarte el gorro de tu cabeza en vez de firmar simplemente la servilleta".

"Sólo quería hacer algo agradable. Parecía nerviosa".

"Estoy empezando a ver por qué estás llegando tan alto, Zac. Eres muy diferente al típico actor joven de Hollywood".

Troy sonrió mientras subían al coche y se ponían en marcha para encontrar una cancha de baloncesto.

Una vez en la cancha, se mezclaron con un par de chicos en edad universitaria que estaban jugando un uno a uno, y preguntaron si podían unirse al juego. Los chicos rieron y bromearon sobre sus habilidades (o la falta de ellas), y así disfrutaron de la tarde. Al bajarse del coche en la puerta de su apartamento, Troy le dio las gracias al reportero e intercambiaron información.

"Eh, tío, solo quería decirte que he estado trabajando en esta revista seis años, y creo que, por fin, hoy he disfrutado mi día de trabajo. ¡Estaremos en contacto, y mucha suerte con todo!"

El reportero le dio al acelerador y tocó la bocina a la vez que saludaba por la ventana, hasta que torció la esquina de la calle. Troy sonrió para sí mismo, dando un enorme suspiro de alivio. Acababa de sobrevivir a su primera sesión fotográfica y a su primera entrevista sin destrozar la carrera de Zac Efron.

* * *

_**Zac**_

Zac paseaba alegremente por el pasillo del centro comercial, observando los escaparates y respirando los olores como si nunca antes hubiera estado en un sitio como ese. Sonrió, aceptando la mano de Gabriella cuando el meñique de la muchacha se rozó con el suyo. Su móvil sonó y el lo sacó de su bolsillo, frunciendo el ceño al reconocer el número que brillaba en la pantalla. Tímidamente, respondió.

"¿Hola?" sonó su verdadera voz por el altavoz.

"Eh… ¿hola? ¿Con quién hablo?"

"Eh… bueno. Soy Troy Bolton, pero me he despertado esta mañana y… ¿eres Zac Efron?"

Zac cubrió el micrófono e instó a Gabriella a seguir hacia adelante y entrar a una de las tiendas que había estado observando con mirada ansiosa. Ella sonrió, mandándole un beso por encima del hombro mientras trotaba hacia la tienda, que, por cierto, estaba pintada de un color demasiado rosa.

"Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?" preguntó Zac.

"No lo se. Pero esto es raro".

"¿Estás en mi apartamento?"

"Sí" respondió Troy. "¿Estabas tú en mi casa?"

"Sí. Tengo que volver a LA" el corazón de Zac le dio un vuelco al recordar la sesión fotográfica para la revista GQ y la entrevista que tenía para hoy.

"Oh, Dios… ¡tenía una entrevista hoy! ¡Mierda!"

"Oh, sí, ya la he hecho".

"¿¡Que tú qué!?"

"Ya he hecho las fotos y la entrevista. Estuvo guay".

"Oh, Dios mío. ¿Ha terminado mi carrera? ¿Cómo respondiste a las preguntas? ¡No me conoces! ¿Notaron algo diferente?"

"No, tío. Fue divertido. Bueno, la sesión fotográfica fue muy rara, y la entrevista muy aburrida…"

Zac se puso la mano sobre los ojos. Era un hombre muerto. Un jugador de baloncesto de Nuevo México de diecisiete años había llevado a cabo una de las entrevistas más importantes que había tenido en toda su carrera, y acababa de decir que había sido aburrida. Estaba perdido.

"… pero dejamos el restaurante y fuimos a lanzar unas canastas en el centro de la ciudad. En realidad fue divertido".

"Espera, ¿qué hiciste? ¿Fuiste a lanzar unas canastas con un reportero de la GQ?"

"¡Sí!"

"Vale. Está bien. Necesito volver a Los Ángeles. ¿Sabe alguien que no eres yo?"

"No creo. ¿Sabe alguien que tú no eres yo?"

"No. He estado bastante callado hoy. Estoy en el centro comercial con Gabriella, y…"

Troy lo cortó abruptamente.

"¿Cómo está? ¿Sabe que no eres yo? Eh, espera. ¡¿Te has despertado con ella?!"

Zac se encontró a sí mismo gritando.

"¡¿Te has despertado con Vanessa?!"

"¡No hice nada, te lo juro!" se defendió Troy.

"¡Yo tampoco hice nada con tu novia!"

"¿Ni siquiera un beso?" preguntó Troy.

"Ni siquiera un beso" mintió Zac.

"Vale. ¿Cómo vas a volver a Los Ángeles? Mis padres están fuera de la ciudad, tío. No van a dejarte viajar, y la madre de Gabriella es súper estricta" suspiró Troy.

"Ahí es donde entras tú, amigo mío".

Los dos muchachos discutieron los detalles, y Zac acompañó a Troy desde el otro lado del teléfono mientras encendía el ordenador y compraba los billetes de avión para Gabriella y para él. Salían a las 6 esa tarde.

"Tío, este ordenador es impresionante… ¿qué tipo de pixelación consigues con esta cosa?" preguntó Troy, impresionado con la gran pantalla en frente de él.

"Sí, es una pasada. Es una pantalla de 950…" Zac se interrumpió abruptamente. "¡Tío, céntrate!" le increpó.

"Lo siento, sí".

Después de que Troy hubo logrado comprar los dos billetes a Los Ángeles, el muchacho preguntó cual era el siguiente paso.

"Supongo que tendré que decírselo a Gabriella".

"Va a llamar a mis padres y decirles que vuelvan a casa si le dices que eres Zac Efron. No se lo creerá".

"¿Y qué sugieres que haga?"

"Sólo llévala al aeropuerto y drógala de camino".

"Esa es una idea horrible. ¡Yo no puedo drogar a nadie!"

"Estaba bromeando. Bueno, sobre lo de drogarla. Sólo dile que haga las maletas, que va a pasar el fin de semana contigo ya que mis padres están fuera de la ciudad en un retiro de negocios con la compañía de mi madre. Cuando la lleves al aeropuerto, dile que no se preocupe, que tienes una gran sorpresa para ella y que confíe en ti".

"¿Es tan simple como eso?"

"Bueno, no, pero tú eres el actor. Improvisa o algo".

"No se, tío, igual no se lo traga, y necesito que venga conmigo para que pueda verte y hablar contigo y saber que no estamos volviéndonos locos o mintiéndole".

"Dile que recuerde nuestra promesa en el tejado" ofreció Troy.

"¿Vuestra qué?" preguntó Zac, entrando en pánico al ver a Gabriella salir de la tienda.

"Nuestra promesa en el tejado. Recuérdasela y sabrá lo que significa. No preguntará nada más. Creo que eso la hará ir".

"Vale, tío, llámame si pasa algo. ¿Está Vanessa bien?"

"No creo que le gusten todas esas chavalas, tío. Parecía bastante enfadada en la sesión fotográfica".

Zac rió, pues podía imaginar la mirada que Vanessa les había dado a las demás mujeres, mientras ellas se le echaban encima, reclamando su territorio.

"Tío, simplemente muéstrale el anillo que llevas en tu mano derecha si ella empieza a parecer muy molesta. Eso la hará sonreír".

"Vale".

"Tengo que irme, Gabriella se está acercando".

"Adiós, Zac".

"Adiós, Troy" susurró Zac antes de que Gabriella se metiera entre sus brazos.

"¿Con quién estabas hablando?" preguntó Gabriella.

"Eh, bueno. Lo cierto es que tengo una sorpresa para ti" comenzó, mientras se rascaba la nuca en un gesto nervioso.

* * *

_**Troy**_

Troy contestó al teléfono, y se sintió aliviado cuando su publicista le dijo que tenía que reprogramar la reunión para cenar para el día siguiente. No creía que pudiera aguantar más preguntas o pretender que era otra persona en ese momento. Vanessa se había marchado cuando terminó la sesión fotográfica de la GQ, y había prometido volver más tarde. El muchacho no le dijo nada de su conversación con Zac ni de que Gabriella y él iban a volar hasta allí. Honestamente, no podía pensar en una mentira lo suficientemente buena, por lo que lo dejó para cuando Zac llegara y pudiera explicárselo él mismo.

Encendió la televisión, mirando maravillado la gran pantalla plana.

'¡Qué suerte que tenga tanta electrónica guay y tantos juguetitos!' pensó Troy para sí mismo. Detectó la Playstation 3 en una esquina, y sus ojos se iluminaron. Él tenía una Xbox, pero todavía esperaba el momento de ser el orgulloso dueño de una Playstation 3. Encendió la consola. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia la pantalla mientras se ponía cómodo en el sofá, jugueteando con el mando de la consola y tratando de disparar al mayor número de mafiosos posible con su rifle. Escuchó el teléfono sonar e hizo caso omiso de él, casi olvidando que esa extraña melodía era su teléfono móvil. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta, pausó el juego y corrió a cogerlo.

"¿Hola?"

"Efron, das asco" le llegó la voz de Ashley.

"¿Perdón? ¿Quién eres?"

"¡Muy gracioso! Sabes que soy Ashley. ¿A qué hora vienen Gabriella y Troy? No me has llamado, y me dijiste que lo harías".

"Oh, ¡hola, Ashley! Zac me dijo…" se detuvo a sí mismo.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada. Espera un segundo".

El muchacho corrió hacia el ordenador, agarrando el itinerario que había impreso.

"¿Ashley?"

"Sí".

"Llegan al aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles…"

"Se lo que es el LAX…" le increpó ella, con un tono molesto en su voz.

'Señor, esta chica es bastante difícil' pensó Troy para sí mismo.

"Vale. Llegan al LAX a las 6 de la tarde. United Airlines".

"¿Cómo son?"

'Como yo' quiso responder Troy, pero le dio una breve descripción de sí mismo y dijo que Gabriella parecía una versión más joven de Vanessa. Le dio a Ashley su propio número de móvil y le dijo que llamara a Troy si no podía encontrarles.

"Vale. Iré a tu casa hacia las 7 para dejar a tus amigos".

"Gracias".

"De nada. Adiós, 'solitario'".

Él volvió a prestar atención a la pantalla de televisión. Había malvados mafiosos, iban perdiendo y tenía que cargárselos a todos.

* * *

_**Zac**_

"Vale. Yo nunca digo palabrotas, y lo sabes. Pero esto es jodidamente estúpido" replicó Gabriella.

Zac frunció el ceño. Esa no era la respuesta que había estado buscando cuando le desveló dónde tendría lugar su sorpresa después de convencerla de que hiciera las maletas. Le había comenzado a revelar la verdad de su paradero cuando se dirigían al aeropuerto. Había mirado cómo llegar a éste antes en Internet, para no perderse ni dar a entender que no era Troy.

"Tienes que confiar en mí, Gabriella. Es una sorpresa".

"Ni hablar. ¡Esto es de locos! Da la vuelta" su voz era severa y sus ojos estaban muy oscuros.

"No puedo dar la vuelta".

"Sí que puedes. Dale la vuelta al coche" repitió ella.

"De verdad que no puedo hacer eso, Gabriella. Lo siento".

"¿Entonces vas a obligarme a hacer esto en contra de mi voluntad? Puedo llamar a mi madre y decirle que me venga a buscar. Vas a tener que dar un montón de explicaciones si tengo que llamar a mi madre para decirle que venga a por mí al aeropuerto".

"Por favor, no hagas eso. Mira, una vez que aterricemos en LA te prometo que todo tendrá mucho más sentido. Lo prometo. No te estoy tomando el pelo".

Ella hizo un puchero, no muy convencida de que ese plan no fuera una demencia total, pero le escuchó cuando él comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"No voy a ponerte en peligro. Eso puedo prometértelo".

Ella sacudió la cabeza. No quería seguir con ese plan. Zac entró en pánico, temiéndose incapaz de convencerla para ir con él. De nada le habían servido esas clases de dramatización. Esa chica no se estaba tragando ninguno de sus ridículos intentos de hacerle ver que esto era una sorpresa. Recordó las palabras de Troy, y las repitió textualmente.

"Recuerda nuestra promesa en el tejado".

Su mirada severa se suavizó, y la muchacha lo miró de reojo. Sabía la promesa de la que estaba hablando. Que confiarían el uno en el otro sin importar qué. Siempre. La muchacha suspiró ruidosamente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Todavía quieres que de la vuelta?" preguntó Zac. La muchacha no contestó.

"Entonces, ¿vas a venir?"

"Bueno, no estoy diciendo que no, ¿verdad?" dijo, con un resoplido de mal humor, desplazándose un poco para poder mirar por la ventana.

"Gracias, Gabriella".

"Da las gracias a que confíe en ti. Siempre".

"Bueno, gracias por confiar siempre en mí".

Otro resoplido sonó desde el otro lado del coche, pero Zac no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de haber encontrado la forma de convencer a una obstinada Gabriella Montez de que lo acompañara a Los Ángeles.

* * *

Mientras Troy y Gabriella esperaban en la terminal a que anunciaran su vuelo, ella sacó su teléfono móvil y rápidamente explicó sus intenciones a Taylor. Zac frunció el ceño al escuchar la alta voz proveniente del otro lado del teléfono. Quienquiera que fuera la otra chica, no estaba muy contenta. Escuchó la parte de Gabriella de la conversación.

"Lo se, Taylor".

"Ahá".

"Mmmhmm".

"¡Taylor, lo se!"

"Porque confío en él".

"¿Vas a ayudarme o me vas a estar gritando todo el rato? Nuestro vuelo sale en unos quince minutos, pero tenía que llamarte antes de subir".

"Ya le había dicho a mi madre que iba a estar contigo este fin de semana antes de saber lo de LA. Solo tienes que mantenerla lejos de tu casa. La llamaré esta noche diciendo que estoy contigo y que volveré mañana noche".

"Sí, solo vamos a estar un día".

"¡No lo se, Taylor! Él dice que es una sorpresa".

"Vale".

"Vale…" pudo escuchar el tono molesto volviendo a su voz.

"Vale, Tay. Gracias".

"Sip, adiós".

La muchacha suspiró y miró hacia él. El muchacho sonrió. Gabriella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Nop. Nada de sonrisas monas. Más te vale que esto valga la cantidad de problemas que voy a tener si mi madre se entera de que estoy en el aeropuerto de camino a la ciudad de Los Ángeles con mi novio".

En ese momento, su vuelo fue anunciado, y él se puso de pie de un salto cogiendo tanto su bolsa como la de Gabriella. Con su mano libre entrelazó sus dedos con los de la muchacha. No iba a hacerle daño, y necesitaba que ella lo supiera. La muchacha aceptó su mano, mirando una vez más por encima de su hombro antes de entrar en el pasillo que llevaba al avión.

"Confía en mí" insistió Zac una vez más.

Por primera vez en la última hora, Gabriella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

"Esto es algo excitante".

"¿Ves? ¡Ese es el espíritu!" exclamó Zac, sonriente.

"He dicho 'algo', Troy. Todavía tengo que saber de qué se trata esta sorpresa".

* * *

_Bueno, ya están camino a LA. Pronto se encontrarán todos. ¿Qué creéis que harán Troy y Zac cuando se vean? ¿Cómo creéis que reaccionarán las chicas cuando se enteren de la verdad? ¿Qué creéis que pasará con ambas relaciones?_

_Ánimo, contadme vuestros pensamientos dándole a ese pequeño botoncito que pone 'Go', por ahí abajo, hacia la izquierda de la pantalla. Se aceptan tomatazos, críticas, alabanzas y ánimos. _

_El próximo capítulo estará subido la semana que viene, a estas horas. No puedo actualizar más rápido porque estoy de exámenes, y porque traducir me cuesta muchísimo. El lenguaje inglés es mucho más rico en palabras que el castellano. Por ejemplo, lo que yo traduzco por "tío" es "__man__" o "dude", y tengo que tener cuidado para que no suene muy repetitivo. Por no hablar de las risas. "Rió" puede traducirse por "__chuckled__, __giggled__, __laughed__" y un montón de palabras más. Me rompo la cabeza para no repetir palabras, para que suene más o menos bien en español. No se si lo estoy consiguiendo, y me encantaría que me dijerais lo que pensáis del estilo en el que está escrito, y si queréis que cambie algo en mi forma de traducirlo. _

_¡Un beso, y hasta la semana que viene! _


	5. Me veo raro

_He aquí el siguiente capítulo. Como siempre, contesto reviews anónimos: _

_Juany: ¡Gracias por el review! El fic tiene 20 capítulos, y cada vez se va poniendo mejor y mejor. xD  
Es genial escuchar que alguien disfrutó tanto de tu fic que apenas durmió para terminar de leerlo. Gracias, de verdad. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo!_

_Daniela: ¡Hola! Gracias por el review, espero seguir viéndote por aquí. A Audrey la puedes encontrar en www . zaangels . com, pues ella es administradora de esa increíble página de Zanessa (ya sabes, quita espacios y pega en tu navegador). ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo! ¡Nos vemos! _

_CamiW: ¡Hola de nuevo! Es divertido ver las reacciones de los personajes ante una situación tan extraña, ¿verdad? ;-) ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo, y nos vemos pronto!_

_TaniaEfron: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el review. Espero que te guste el capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!_

* * *

_**Audrey: ¡The Tiz hace su aparición! (Amo a esa chica). Por supuesto, Zac y Troy tenían que contárselo todo a las chicas en Paty's. Esa es la casa de Zac lejos de su casa. **_

'_The Tiz' es el mote de Ashley Tisdale, para quienes no lo sepáis. _

* * *

_¡Espero que os guste! _

_Dedico el capítulo a Agustitanic, ya que en él aparece por fin Ashley Tisdale. ;-) ¡Espero que te guste la aparición! _

_¡A leer! _

* * *

Ashley hizo sonar la bocina de su coche, haciendo señas a Zac y a Gabriella para que se acercaran. Saltó de su gran deportivo y extendió la mano hacia Zac.

"Hola, soy Ashley. Zac hizo un buen trabajo describiéndoos, chicos, ¡incluso dijo que Gabriella se parecería un poco a Vanessa!"

Zac le estrechó la mano a Ashley y le presentó a Gabriella.

Ashley se inclinó para abrazarla, y se apartó sonriendo.

"¡Vaya! ¡Realmente te pareces un montón a Vanessa, qué cosas! Subid, chicos, os llevaré a su casa".

Gabriella estaba aturdida. Nunca había estado en Los Ángeles, y el viaje hacia quienquiera que fuera ese tal Zac le proporcionó una visión muy escénica de la ciudad. Miró por la ventana con la boca abierta, mientras observaba los altos edificios, las iluminadas vayas, los coches caros conduciendo a su lado por la carretera, y su parte favorita: las palmeras. Ashley parloteaba felizmente, ofreciéndoles pequeñas explicaciones acerca de los distintos monumentos y edificios conforme pasaba al lado de ellos. Una canción sonó en la radio, y de inmediato, se sonrojó, luchando torpemente con los mandos para cambiar el canal.

Gabriella estaba algo familiarizada con la canción. Zac echó un vistazo hacia ella por el rabillo del ojo, esperando a ver si hacía la conexión. Gabriella hizo un movimiento con su dedo hacia la rubia, pero no dijo nada. Sus ojos lo dijeron todo. Reconoció a Ashley como a la misma chica que cantaba la canción. Se encogió de hombros antes de preguntar suavemente.

"¿Cantas esta canción?"

"Mmhmm" afirmó Ashley, con una sonrisa avergonzada plasmada en su rostro.

"A mis amigas y a mí nos encanta. Es buena" ofreció Gabriella, mientras continuaba mirando por la ventana hacia las luces y las calles de la ciudad.

"¡Gracias!" sonrió Ashley, contenta.

Zac rodó los ojos en el asiento trasero. Ashley acababa de encontrar una nueva amiga.

* * *

Zac se fue poniendo rígido conforme las calles se volvieron más y más familiares. Se estaban acercando a su apartamento. Ashley marcó un número de teléfono y habló rápidamente.

"Zac, estamos aquí. Baja".

Zac pudo sentir como su cuerpo se ponía a sudar, y con una palabra ronca hacia Gabriella ambos bajaron del coche y sacaron el equipaje del maletero del vehículo.

"Eh… la sorpresa viene hacia aquí. No te sorprendas demasiado, ¿vale? Te lo explicaré todo dentro".

"¿De qué estás hablando, Troy? ¿Por qué iba yo a…?" Gabriella paró inmediatamente de hablar cuando sus ojos se posaron en el joven muchacho que caminaba en su dirección. Pudo sentir su boca secándose mientras se le quedaba mirando. 'Im.po.si.ble' pensó para sí misma.

Zac también se quedó mirando al muchacho. Era la experiencia más desconcertante que había tenido nunca, eso de verse a sí mismo caminando hacia… bueno, hacia él. Se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba su pelo. Estaba demasiado largo. Tenía que recordar cortárselo una vez que averiguara cómo volver a su cuerpo.

Troy también estaba experimentando esa mezcla de sentimientos al mirarse a sí mismo. No pudo aguantar su entusiasmo al posar su mirada sobre Gabriella, y sonrió ampliamente, apresurando su paso dispuesto a abrazarla. Sin embargo, se frenó al encontrarse con los ojos de Zac hablándole.

'Ella no te conoce' estaba tratando de decirle. Troy recuperó la compostura, y frenó su paso hasta convertirlo en un andar casual aunque estuviera rebosando de ganas de tomar a Gabriella entre sus brazos.

"Hey, chicos" dijo Troy.

Gabriella siguió mirándolo como tonta, sin poder responder al saludo.

"Esta es mi novia, Gabriella" se encontró Zac extrañamente anunciando, notando los ojos de Troy parpadear y estrecharse ante el sonido de otro hombre llamando a Gabriella 'su novia'.

"Encantado de conocerte" dijo Troy, ofreciéndole su mano.

Gabriella la estrechó, y podría haber jurado que sintió como si ya conociera a ese muchacho. No de las películas, o del póster que había colocado en la parte de dentro de la puerta de su armario. Era como si realmente conociera a ese muchacho. Se le quedó mirando, la perplejidad claramente escrita en todo su rostro.

Ashley observó el extraño encuentro con expresión de desaprobación. 'Ugh… 'el solitario' de verdad que puede hacer las situaciones incómodas' pensó. Abrazó a Gabriella para despedirse de ella, le dijo que esperaba que pudieran verse una vez más antes de que se tuviera que ir, y juguetonamente pegó a Zac en el hombro.

"Diviértete con tus amigos, Zac. Dile a Vanessa hola de mi parte cuando la veas".

En un segundo, la rubia aceleró hacia el final de la calle, dejando a los tres chicos pasando incómodamente su peso de un pie a otro. Gabriella no solía encontrarse sin palabras, pero estaba en el cielo observando al atractivo actor en frente de ella, y no se molestó en apartar los ojos de él mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa tonta propagándose por su rostro.

"Eh… bueno. Deberíais entrar, chicos" dijo Troy, mirando a los ojos a Zac al mismo tiempo que éste lo miraba a él. Necesitaban hablar urgentemente. Una vez dentro, Troy le dijo rápidamente a Gabriella que se pusiera cómoda y agarró a Zac por los hombros, conduciéndolo hacia la habitación mientras el muchacho se volvía hacia Gabriella (que los observaba sorprendida) para decirle que todo era parte de la sorpresa.

Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, los dos inmediatamente gritaron a la vez.

"¡Imposible!"

Zac sonrió, acercándose más a Troy para examinar sus rasgos.

"Esto es una locura, tío. Estoy mirándome a mí mismo en este momento".

Troy asintió, compartiendo el sentimiento.

"Sí, es raro. Parezco algo ridículo".

"Y yo".

De nuevo, los dos rieron.

"Entonces, ¿cómo ha ocurrido esto?" preguntó Troy.

"No tengo ni idea. Esperaba que tú tuvieras una explicación".

Troy se encogió de hombros.

"Fui a un carnaval, me fui a la cama en Nuevo México y me desperté aquí".

"Sí. Bueno, yo no fui a un carnaval, pero estaba rodando una película. Vine a casa, me fui a la cama y me desperté siendo tú" respondió Zac.

"¿No pasó nada raro anoche?" preguntó Troy.

"No. Nada que pueda recordar. Quiero decir, estaba algo enfadado con los fotógrafos, pero eso es más o menos normal".

"Gabriella estaba muy emocionada cuando nos fuimos a la cama. Habíamos visto dos estrellas fugaces, y…" Troy se detuvo en seco.

Los ojos de Zac estaban totalmente abiertos.

"Yo también vi una" susurró el muchacho.

"¿Pediste algún deseo?" preguntó Troy, su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

"Sí… ser un chico normal" contestó Zac, pasando ambas manos por su pelo.

"¡Yo deseé ser un actor!" exclamó Troy.

Zac comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, frunciendo el ceño ante las dos toallas tiradas en el suelo del dormitorio.

"Eh, dijiste que nada había pasado" dijo, parando y recogiendo el conjunto de toallas que había comprado especialmente para Vanessa una vez que sus pernoctaciones se habían convertido en rutina.

"¡No pasó nada!"

"Entonces, ¿por qué está la toalla de Vanessa en el suelo?" preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Porque ella la dejó allí esta mañana" contestó Troy, sin percibir el cambio de color de Zac conforme la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

"¿Hiciste algo con ella? ¡Tío, lo prometiste!" gritó, golpeando repetídamente el pecho de Troy con el dedo índice.

"¡He dicho que no ha pasado nada!" gritó Troy a su vez, quitándose de un golpe la mano de Zac de encima. "¿Cómo se que no hiciste nada con Gabriella?" gritó, empujando a Zac, quien se tambaleó un poco.

"¡Eh, no me empujes!"

"¡Has empezado tú!" se defendió Troy.

"¡Porque me mentiste!"

"¡No te mentí! ¡No hice nada con tu novia!"

"Di la verdad. No quiero tener que preguntar de nuevo. ¿No hubo ningún tipo de besuqueo ni nada parecido?" le probó Zac.

"Bueno…" comenzó Troy. Estaba un poco nervioso ahora, al darse cuenta del color escarlata de las mejillas de Zac. "Ella me besó esta mañana. Pero fue justo cuando me desperté, y estaba confundido. No sabía quien era ella. ¡Estaba asustado!"

Zac suspiró, y volvió a pasar las manos por su pelo. Bueno, ya era hora de que él fuera también sincero.

"Está bien, yo también besé a Gabriella. Bueno, ella me besó. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Fue la misma situación. Ella creyó que eras tú" confesó Zac.

"¡¿Entonces por qué te enfadaste tanto conmigo?! Eso es retorcido, tío" dijo Troy, cruzándose de brazos.

"Bueno, porque no me gusta el pensamiento de otro tipo besando a mi novia".

"¿Y tú crees que a mí me gusta la idea?

Los dos se miraron, sus caras rojas por los gritos. Oyeron unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

"¡Entra!" gritó Zac.

"Hola, cariño" dijo Vanessa, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. "Acabo de conocer a tu amiga allá en la sala de estar. Es muy simpática. Estábamos hablando y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que tenemos hambre. ¿Queréis salir a tomar algo a Paty's?"

La muchacha sonrió a Zac, quien luchó contra el deseo de besarla ahí mismo y decirle cuanto la había echado de menos. Se aproximó a él, ofreciéndole su mano.

"Hola, soy Vanessa".

Los ojos de la muchacha se posaron en sus manos cuando los dedos del chico envolvieron los suyos. Se sentía rara. Como si conociera a ese extraño. Apartó su mano de la de él y estudió sus ojos.

Un segundo después, la muchacha retrocedió, enganchó a Troy del brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Te parece bien lo de la cena, cielo?"

Zac sintió los celos en cada extremidad. Esa mirada amorosa estaba reservada para él, y se le estaba haciendo más y más difícil estar en su propio apartamento, observando, mientras su novia ponía ojitos de cordero a un hombre que no era él. Tosió fuerte, sacándola de su mirada.

Troy se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello.

"Eh… Vanessa, ahora vamos. ¿Quieres coger a Gabriella e ir a por tu coche? Bajamos enseguida".

"Claro, os veo abajo, chicos".

Los dos muchachos esperaron hasta oír la puerta del apartamento cerrarse y los pasos de las chicas por las escaleras.

"Tío, tenemos que decírselo" urgió Zac.

"Lo se. Odio ver a Gabriella interactuando contigo… ¡con ella pensando que tú eres yo!" gruñó Troy.

"Van a pensar que nos hemos vuelto locos".

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Troy.

"Confiar en que nuestras novias nos quieren y decirles la verdad y nada más que la verdad después de cenar".

"¿Es ese Paty's un buen sitio para comer? Me estoy muriendo de hambre. No me gustó mucho el sitio al que ese reportero me llevó a comer" preguntó Troy, mientras Zac y él salían del apartamento hacia el pasillo del edificio.

"Dios mío, una comida increíble. Yo casi vivo allí" rió Zac.

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí! Reviews, por favor, me animan mucho, y a Audrey también. _

_El próximo capítulo, la semana que viene, el domingo. _

_¡Hasta pronto! _


	6. La verdad sale a la luz

_¡Hola, chicos! Aquí tenéis el capítulo número 6. Contesto reviews anónimos:_

_Juany__: Aquí en este capítulo tendrás la reacción, jeje. A mí se me aparece Efron delante, y la verdad es que estoy segura de que reaccionaría muy bien. Me pondría a hablarle y tal… Al fin y al cabo, es un chico normal y corriente, solo que es famoso. Y puedes ver lo normal que es en muchas ocasiones. xD ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo! ¡Besos! _

_TaniaEfron__: Zackiito parece un nombre japonés, jaja… Gracias por tus comentarios en las demás historias, realmente significan mucho para mí. Igual que los que me dejáis en ésta, aunque yo no sea la autora real. Pero con lo que me cuesta traducir… pues eso, que me hace ilusión, jeje… ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo! _

_Daniela__: Sí, la página de ZA está genial. No es una página que se de a los rumores, solo comenta lo que está más o menos confirmado. Además, todas las chicas allí tienen un sentido del humor excepcional, y tres de las webmistresses son de fanfiction (las tres son escritoras excepcionales). Sí, la historia muestra el lado malo de ser famoso. Un lado con el que se que Zac lo pasa realmente mal. Igual que en esta historia. Verás muchas más situaciones malas más tarde, si sigues leyéndome. Gracias por tus amables palabras sobre mi traducción. Estoy tratando de que sea buena, y si me lo decís, pues me animáis mucho, la verdad. Es una gran responsabilidad, el traducir algo que no es tuyo. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo! _

* * *

_Nota de autora:_

**_Audrey: ¡Muchas gracias a todos por los encantadores reviews que me habéis dejado hasta ahora! No me lo esperaba. Ha sido un placer escribir esta historia, y saber que la estáis disfrutando tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla… Bueno, me siento muy afortunada. ¡Gracias otra vez! ¡Disfrutad mientras los chicos revelan finalmente su secreto! _**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: La verdad sale a la luz**

El grupo se sentó en una de las mesas traseras del restaurante, inspeccionando los nombres de los caros platos del menú. Troy se estaba muriendo de hambre, y necesitaba carne. Filete, chuletas, pollo, no le importaba. Necesitaba carne, ya.

Gabriella se dispuso a leer el menú, pasando el dedo índice por cada plato conforme leía el nombre, y colocó su mano libre sobre el regazo de Zac, masajeando su muslo de forma indiferente. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron. No estaba seguro de si mover su pierna o no, siendo que estaban a punto de contar a las chicas una interesante experiencia que seguro que las dejaba perplejas o enfadadas. En el peor caso, ambas cosas. Ni Troy ni Zac deseaban pasar por eso, aunque seguro que daban con algo para arreglarlo. Si la única forma de superar esa situación era pasar la noche entera consolando a unas muy enfadadas novias, que así fuera.

Troy se pasó toda la comida mirando de reojo a Zac.

'¡Tío, díselo!' le insistía con la mirada.

Zac simplemente fruncía el ceño y negaba sutilmente con la cabeza. 'No, todavía no, tío'.

Troy tosió fuertemente, interrumpiendo la conversación sobre zapatos en la que Vanessa y Gabriella estaban envueltas. Zac se puso de pie de inmediato.

"Eh… tengo que ir al baño".

"Está pasada la caja registradora, a la izquierda" señaló Vanessa, haciendo un gesto hacia la dirección a la que se estaba refiriendo.

"Gracias".

Zac esperó a que Troy se levantara, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza en dirección al baño. Troy frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba Zac estirando el cuello? Zac frunció el ceño a su vez. ¿Iba ese tipo en serio? Necesitaba hablar con él, y no quería tener que actuar como una chica, anunciando que irían al baño juntos. Troy no pillaba las señales, y se dispuso a seguir devorando sus dados de pollo. Zac gruñó, rodando los ojos.

"Troy, está justo allí" dijo Vanessa, confusa al ver que seguía allí parado.

"Oh, si. Gracias" contestó Zac, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras caminaba, dejando atrás el carrito de postres para abrir la puerta del baño. Se apoyó en el lavabo. Después, abrió el grifo de agua fría y se remojó el rostro.

"Simplemente, sal de aquí y díselo" dijo con confianza hacia su reflejo en el espejo.

"¿Perdón?" dijo un hombre desde uno de los cubículos.

"Oh, lo siento. ¡Nada!" contestó Zac rápidamente, metiéndose en un cubículo vacío. Se quedó allí, de pie, contemplando cómo comenzar la conversación.

'Eh, Vanessa. ¿Te acuerdas de la noche pasada? Pedí un deseo a una estrella fugaz y… ¡ta-chán! Ahora soy un chico de diecisiete años'.

'Vanessa, se que esto es difícil de creer. Pero soy Zac. No lo parezco, y se que Zac está sentado justo ahí. Pero soy realmente Zac Efron'.

'Vanessa, me metí un chute de Éxtasis y aluciné que cambiaba cuerpos con alguien. ¡Esa es la verdadera historia!'

Se palmeó la frente con ambas manos, dejando escapar un gemido. ¿Cómo comienzas la conversación sobre que, de alguna forma, despertaste para encontrarte transformado en otra persona?

Escuchó abrirse la puerta del baño, y se quitó las manos de la frente al escuchar una voz.

"¿Zac? ¿Estás todavía aquí?"

Zac salió del cubículo y levantó los brazos, frustrado.

"¿Qué diablos? Estaba tratando de que vinieras aquí para que pudiéramos hablar".

"Sí, lo siento. Supongo que no me di cuenta de que tratabas de ser sutil" ofreció Troy.

"No es tu fuerte, ¿eh?"

"Eh… no. No realmente".

"Tenemos que decírselo. Nos hemos sentado ahí durante toda la cena sin decir apenas una palabra. Podríamos pedir postre y sentarnos ahí un poco más, pero tenemos que decírselo. ¿De acuerdo?" preguntó Zac.

"Supongo" contestó Troy, lanzando un quejido, mientras salían del baño.

Se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa, sonriendo débilmente a sus 'novias'. Era el momento de la verdad. Troy se sintió abrumado, e inmediatamente comenzó a balbucear. Zac observó, horrorizado, mientras Troy parloteaba sin parar.

"Gabriella, Vanessa. Tenemos algo que deciros, y os va a parecer una locura, pero es totalmente verdad, y os lo estamos diciendo, chicas, porque estamos asustados. Bueno, os queremos. Quiero decir, quiero a Gabriella. No, esperad. Gabriella y Troy se quieren y Vanessa y Zac se quieren. Pero yo no soy Zac. Veréis, la noche pasada…"

Zac lo cortó inmediatamente, deteniendo a Troy antes de que causara un mayor daño.

"Eh… espera un segundo" le dijo.

Se volvió hacia una sorprendida Gabriella.

"¿Gabriella?" la llamó suavemente. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, dejaron a Troy y se posaron en él. Parecía un animalillo asustado.

"Troy, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Yo no soy Troy".

"Entonces, ¿quién eres?" dijo ella, probando el terreno.

"Soy Zac Efron".

Vanessa observaba a la pareja con la boca abierta, levantando la mano lentamente hacia sus labios. ¿Estaban los nuevos amigos de Zac colocados? No parecían de ese tipo de gente, pero quizás eran realmente drogadictos y se metían algo. Trató de recuperar la compostura, y se aclaró la garganta.

"Eso es imposible. Tú no puedes ser Zac Efron. Zac está aquí, ha estado aquí todo el día. Quizás deberíamos pagar la cuenta e irnos. Simplemente, ambos estáis cansados por el viaje y…"

"Vanessa, está diciendo la verdad. Él es Zac. Yo soy Troy".

La cabeza de la muchacha se volvió rápidamente hacia Zac. ¿Estaba bromeando? Era conocido por ser un poco bromista de vez en cuando. Recordaba esa vez, en el rodaje de High School Musical, cuando él había rellenado uno de sus zapatos con pudin de vainilla, descojonándose en una esquina con Corbin mientras ella gritaba y saltaba a la pata coja. La diseñadora no lo encontró gracioso, y envió a Zac al zapatero del rodaje para explicarle personalmente por qué ella ahora le enviaba una solicitud urgente para que limpiara un zapato que estaba completamente arruinado. Esa broma no fue graciosa, y ésta, definitivamente, tampoco lo era. Sus labios formaron una línea cuando ella los apretó fuertemente.

"Zac, no tiene gracia" siseó Vanessa.

"De verdad que no soy Zac. Venga, tío, ayúdame" rogó Troy.

Zac habló, viendo la seria mirada en su rostro. Temía que saliera corriendo sin mirar atrás, negándose a hablar con él durante al menos una semana por hacerla quedar en ridículo delante de sus amigos.

"Vanessa, por favor, no me mires así, sabes que odio cuando me miras así. No está mintiendo. Pedimos un deseo a una estrella fugaz la otra noche. Él quería ser actor, yo quería ser un muchacho normal por un día, y nos despertamos cambiados. Estamos diciendo la verdad".

Vanessa sintió que algo se revolvía en su interior. La genuina mirada que este chico le estaba dando hacía aletear su corazón. Pasó la mirada de un muchacho al otro. Recordaba el choque eléctrico que había sentido al estrechar la mano de Troy tan solo una hora antes.

"Lo sentiste cuando cogiste mi mano".

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba pensando en eso? Miró a Gabriella, buscando en su rostro la forma de proceder ante tan extraña conversación.

Gabriella estaba de pie, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. Estaba asustada, en una gran ciudad que le era desconocida, había mentido a su madre y se había metido en un avión confiando en Troy con todo su corazón, y esta era la forma con la que él le pagaba. Ridiculizándola delante de Zac Efron y su simpática novia. Corrió hacia la puerta de entrada, sin parar cuando Troy echó a correr tras ella, llamándola. Los camareros observaron, perplejos, al famoso y educado muchacho perseguir a la pequeña chica. Se encogieron de hombros y regresaron a su trabajo, deseando terminar el turno de noche.

Vanessa observó a Zac alejarse mientras corría para alcanzar a Gabriella. Se dio cuenta en ese instante de que algo, definitivamente, no estaba bien. Zac nunca habría echado a correr detrás de otra chica de esa manera… a no ser que fuera su madre y estuviera herida o disgustada. Despacio, volvió los ojos hacia el joven muchacho sentado en frente de ella. Él la estaba observando intensamente, sin que su mirada vacilara ni un ápice. ¿Era Zac de verdad?

Ella aspiró de forma repentina cuando la mano del muchacho fue a tocar la suya, y estiró la mano dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran suavemente por los suyos. Sintió la vibración en el ambiente de nuevo al conectar ambas pieles, pero no estaba segura. ¿Cómo podía suceder esto? ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo? Si él era Zac, ¿entonces a quién había despertado ella esa mañana? ¿A un crío de Nuevo México? ¿Por qué no le había dicho en ese momento lo que estaba pasando? Ella resopló suavemente, sabiendo que no se lo habría creído incluso si se lo hubiera dicho. Recordó al bromista que la había llamado esa mañana.

"Me llamaste esta mañana" susurró la muchacha, sin soltar su mano.

Él asintió.

"Me llamaste y trataste de decírmelo. Pensé que eras un fan o algo… una broma. Te colgué" sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas, mientras sentía la verdad pesando sobre sus hombros.

"Yo te di eso…" dijo él, señalando la discreta banda de oro en la mano derecha de la muchacha. "En Hawaii. Estuve recorriendo joyerías todo el día mientras estabas en el spa, y me aseguré de preguntar a la gente de la ciudad por una palabra que significara 'amada' en el lenguaje local. Te lo di la última noche en Hawaii. Tuve tu cabeza en mi regazo aquel día que, por primera vez, te pusiste nostálgica al echar de menos tu casa, en Utah. Llevo a tu hermana pequeña el último viernes de cada mes a Bassin Robbins, siempre que estoy en la ciudad, solo ella y yo. Me aseguro de ir a la más alejada, para que los paparazzi no nos sigan y le echen fotos, ya que ella es solo una niña. Y aunque tú me ruegas que te deje venir, le prometí a Stella que nuestros viernes de helado eran solo para ella y para mí. Y tú haces pucheros y dices que no es justo, pero secretamente, se que te encanta y que piensas que es muy dulce. Y a mí me encanta también porque tu hermana es una niña genial. Te pedí que fueras mi novia en un lavadero de coches, y al principio te enfadaste porque decías que no era romántico. Pero esperé y te pedí al día siguiente, con una docena de rosas blancas, que fueras mía. Por favor, créeme".

Vanessa lo observó intensamente. Sabía que no estaba mintiendo. Nadie, ni siquiera Ashley, ni siquiera su propia madre, sabían de esos secretos momentos, esas pequeñas piezas de historia alrededor de los que habían construido su relación. Le creía, y no necesitaba más confirmación.

"Te creo… Zac" su voz era suave, apenas por encima de un susurro, y él tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante para poder escucharla. Pero el muchacho sonrió ampliamente al oírla decir su nombre. Incluso aunque no pareciera él mismo, ella lo había llamado Zac.

El muchacho suspiró conforme sus respectivas manos se apretaban la una a la otra, fuerte.

* * *

Troy corría tras Gabriella. Ella estaba delante de él, torciendo una esquina para salir de la calle principal y entrar en uno de los barrios. Estaba llorando, pero seguía corriendo rápido, sin dar signos de frenar su paso. Troy la perdió de vista y entró en pánico.

"¡Gabriella!" gritó. No le importaba estar en mitad de la noche. Vio unas cuantas luces encenderse en la fila de casas. De ninguna forma iba a dejarla fuera para que llorara sola en una esquina oscura de LA.

"¡Gabriella! No somos de aquí. No puedo seguir persiguiéndote y tú no puedes seguir corriendo. Te vas a perder. No tienes sentido de la orientación" escuchó perros ladrando, y eludió a un hombre que salió al jardín delantero de su casa para gritar a quien fuera que estuviera causando el alboroto.

Sabía que ella había parado de correr, porque ya no escuchaba sus pasos. La muchacha salió de detrás de un arbusto, sus mejillas pintadas con máscara y mojadas por las lágrimas. Se acercó a él, y echó la mano hacia atrás para golpearlo. El muchacho sujetó su muñeca antes de que pudiera pegarle un manotazo en el pecho.

"Dime una cosa, Bolton".

Troy, inmediatamente, sonrió. Lo había llamado por su nombre. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que ella lo miraba con gesto duro. ¿Seguía enfadada?

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

"¿Por qué demonios no cogiste un teléfono y me lo dijiste antes? ¿No recuerdas nuestra promesa? La verdad. Siempre".

"S-supongo que… ¿estaba asustado?" se quedó callado al no encontrar una respuesta mejor.

"No te des el lujo de ser deshonesto conmigo. Y no te des el lujo de ocultarme cosas que me incumben" la muchacha se puso derecha, con sus 155 cm de su pequeño cuerpo (sin olvidar esos 5 cm, Troy recordaba el error que cometió una vez al decir que ella medía 150 cm. Se había cabreado con él. Esos 5 cm extra importaban) mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas.

"No tendrás otra oportunidad de dejar pasar un día entero sin ser honesto conmigo".

"Vale…" dijo él, intimidado, sin querer enfadarla más.

Ella sollozó fuertemente, y tomó la mano del muchacho mientras comenzaban a caminar de nuevo hacia el restaurante. Llegaron al final de la calle.

"¿Por dónde era?" preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

"Te dije que te perderías, y que pararas de correr" sonrió él.

Troy fue a agarrar su mano más fuerte, pero paró al darse cuenta de los coches que pasaban por su lado bulliciosamente. Rápidamente, soltó su mano. Gabriella frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Eh… no debería cogerte de la mano, Gabi. Sigo en el cuerpo de Zac. No quiero meterlo en problemas. Es realmente un buen chico".

"¡¿Entonces por qué te quejaste durante todo el tiempo que duró Hairspray?!"

"Porque esa película era ridícula".

"Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Ahora Zac Efron y tú sois amigos?"

Troy pensó en ello, y después sonrió para sí mismo.

"Sí, supongo que lo somos, más o menos".

* * *

_Bueno, ya lo saben las dos chicas. Pero, ¿ahora qué? ¿Cómo volver a cambiar cuerpos?_

_Zac y Gabriella tienen que volver a Nuevo México, y Troy y Vanessa tienen que quedarse en LA. Solo les queda una noche juntos. ¿Cómo van a reaccionar ante la separación? Por otro lado, Troy tiene que seguir fingiendo que es Zac, y Zac es famoso (consecuentemente, tiene paparazzi detrás). Y Zac, por su parte, tiene un importante partido de baloncesto en ciernes, además de un encuentro con los padres de Troy, que vuelven a casa. _

_Todo eso y mucho más en próximos capítulos de Flipped. Jeje… ;-)_

_Ya sabéis, esperadme el próximo domingo. ;-P_

_Y ahora, dadle a ese pequeñito botón ahí abajo, el que pone 'Go', y hacedme feliz. xD _


	7. No beséis a las chicas

_¡Hola, chicos! Muchas gracias por vuestra comprensión ayer. De verdad que el dolor de cabeza que me dio fue de los fuertes, no podía ni pensar en seguir traduciendo. Muchas gracias por entenderlo. _

_Y, como prometí, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Empiezan los problemas para los cuatro muchachos. ¿Los solventarán? Seguid leyendo y lo veréis. _

_Contesto reviews: _

_Silvi__: ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. Y traduzco con muchísimo gusto. Hay historias que tienen que llegar a más gente, así que me he tomado como algo personal el que así sea. No he tenido ocasión de preguntarle a Audrey sobre si las situaciones de Zac y Vanessa son reales o no, pero lo haré pronto y te contestaré. Se que muchas situaciones son reales, porque lo he leído en entrevistas, pero no se si todas.  
Y muchísimas gracias por lo que dices sobre Sentimiento de Pérdida. Wow, no puedo creer que os quedéis toda la noche a leerla, es simplemente… wow! Jeje…  
Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Me hace mucha ilusión.  
¡Espero seguir viéndote por aquí! ¡Besos! ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo! _

_Tania Efron__: ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por el review, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo! ;-) ¡Besitos! _

_Juany__: Muchas gracias por tu review y por tu comprensión por lo del dolor de cabeza. Y en cuanto a lo de la contención… jejeje, lee este capítulo y verás. ¡Espero que te guste! ¡Besos! _

_Y ahora, a leer. ¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SIETE: No beséis a las chicas**

De nuevo en el apartamento de Zac, los cuatro muchachos se sentaron en la sala de estar charlando tranquilamente sobre los eventos acaecidos en los últimos uno o dos días.

"Entonces, ¿todo el día entero has sido Troy?" preguntó Vanessa.

Troy asintió.

"Wow, has debido de estar muy asustado" suspiró ella.

"Bueno, al principio sí. Pero tú fuiste muy simpática, y me ayudaste con lo de las fotos, así que no fue tan malo" contestó Troy sonrojándose, pero paró rápidamente cuando observó la mirada escrutadora de Gabriella.

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo había mencionado, Gabriella sabía que Troy se había despertado esa mañana con Vanessa en su cama. Era raro saber que había estado en la cama con otra chica, pero, ¿cómo iba a molestarse siendo que se encontraban en tan extraña situación? La muchacha se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que, entre todas las personas, Zac Efron había sido testigo de su despertar esa misma mañana.

"¿Sabéis lo que es raro? Que hasta vuestras voces se parecen" dijo Gabriella, observando a Troy y a Zac haciendo una comparación rápida entre ambos.

Los chicos asintieron al unísono, contentos de que las chicas realmente creyeran su increíble historia.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Troy con vaguedad mientras se inclinaba para coger el mando de la Playstation 3. Inmediatamente quedó envuelto en el juego que había guardado esa tarde. Zac rodó los ojos ante la habilidad del adolescente para despistarse de una forma tan rápida, y siguió hablando con Gabriella y Vanessa.

"¿Estáis vosotras dos bien? ¿No estáis asustadas ni nada? Vamos a averiguar la manera de arreglar esto" les aseguró.

Vanessa sonrió suavemente, y Gabriella hizo lo mismo. Él inclinó la cabeza y observó por primera vez lo similares que eran las dos muchachas. Gabriella podría pasar fácilmente por la hermana pequeña de Vanessa si así lo quisiera.

"Bueno, la única pregunta que tengo es…" comenzó Vanessa.

"Tío, ¡la tercera moneda está justo ahí! ¿Por qué no la has cogido?" gritó Zac de pronto.

"Tengo una estrategia. Pasar de las monedas, seguir con el nivel, no morir" dijo Troy con las cejas enarcadas.

"Esa es la estrategia más tonta que he oído nunca. No podrás comprar accesorios más tarde. Simplemente tuerce a la izquierda ahí. ¡No, tuerce a la izquierda!" gritó Zac una vez más.

"No. Esta estrategia funciona. Confía en mí".

"Para y coge las monedas".

"Ni hablar" sonrió Troy, notando el ceño fruncido del otro muchacho.

Zac hizo un movimiento destinado a conseguir el mando que sostenía Troy, pero el adolescente apartó su brazo de un codazo. Zac se lanzó hacia el otro mando, conectándolo rápidamente para unirse al juego.

"Bueno, si tú no las coges, yo lo haré. Es un crimen que las estés dejando atrás así".

Gabriella miró a Vanessa, y las dos muchachas rieron. En realidad, sus dos novios eran muy similares… y muy juveniles los dos.

* * *

Era bien pasada la media noche, y Gabriella estaba tumbada en el sofá con los pies sobre Troy. Vanessa estaba acurrucada con una manta en el otro sofá, medio dormida, mientras miraba sin ganas la película que Troy había puesto una vez que las chicas comenzaron a quejarse y a decir que el videojuego estaba empezando a molestarlas. Zac había ido a darse una ducha.

Troy sintió una vibración en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y rápidamente rescató el teléfono de sus vaqueros. Sabía que el mensaje no era para él. Le hizo cosquillas a Gabriella en los pies y la muchacha contestó con una risita, haciendo sonreír a Troy mientras se levantaba del sillón.

"Vuelvo enseguida" dijo el muchacho.

Troy entró a la habitación, golpeando ligeramente la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño.

"¿Zac?"

"¿Sí?"

"Tienes un mensaje en tu teléfono móvil. Lo voy a dejar en tu armario, ¿vale?"

Zac salió del baño, emocionado con el mensaje semanal del que casi se había olvidado. Troy estaba dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación cuando Zac rompió a reír escandalosamente. Se volvió hacia él y lo observó doblado hacia delante, con las manos en los costados y sin parar de reír. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Zac trató de contener la risa, lo que ocasionó un ligero ronquido que lo llevó de nuevo a otra lluvia de carcajadas. Al final, tuvo que sujetarse en el armario para estabilizarse. Troy no pudo evitar reír ante la visión del muchacho.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó, con una amplia sonrisa propagándose a través de su rostro.

"Es solo que… ¡Jajaja! Es… mi hermano Dylan, y… ¡Jaja!" pudo decir Zac, intentando recuperar la respiración a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas. Al final, inhaló lentamente.

"¡Uf! Vale. Mi hermano pequeño y yo tenemos una tradición. Es tan estúpido que ni siquiera te va a parecer gracioso…"

"Pruébame" sonrió Troy. Si había algo que Zac no sabía acerca de él era su habilidad para encontrar el humor en todas las situaciones. Algunas veces esa habilidad lo había metido en problemas.

_Flashback_

Recordó aquella vez en la que Gabriella tenía un trocito de lechuga atascado en uno de sus dientes en su cena de aniversario. Se había reído tanto que había tenido que levantarse de la mesa. Estuvo disculpándose toda la tarde, diciendo que había parecido como si le faltara un diente. El muchacho juró que había pensado que estaba mona. A ella no le habían parecido graciosas las bromas del muchacho mientras éste conducía hacia la segunda parte de la cita de esa noche.

"No ha sido gracioso, Troy. ¡Al menos me lo podías haber dicho!"

"¡Lo hice!"

"Sí, después de que te fuiste al vestíbulo para morirte de risa" dijo ella, enfadada.

"¿Vas a estar enfadada toda la noche? Todavía tengo algo planeado".

"Simplemente odio que la gente se ría de mí. Y lo sabes".

"Pero yo no me estaba riendo de ti, estaba riendo contigo" corrigió él.

"Para que es fuera cierto, Romeo, yo debería haber estado riendo también" contestó ella, rodando los ojos.

"Lo siento" ofreció él. Ella no contestó.

"¿Cariño?" llamó el muchacho entonces, con voz cariñosa.

Gabriella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, dejando salir un resoplido.

"¿Mi amor?" sonrió él.

"¡El único y verdadero amor de mi vida!" cantó entonces Troy.

Ella arrugó la nariz. Su enfado hacía mucho que se había aplacado.

"Tú eres mi Gabriella, ella, ella, ella…" siguió cantando el muchacho, mientras movía la cabeza en un imaginario ritmo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa asomando por entre sus rasgos.

Troy vio el gesto, y soltó una exclamación.

"¡Ahá! No estabas enfadada, después de todo. Me volviste a pillar, señorita Montez".

"Sabes que estás loco, ¿verdad?" preguntó ella.

"Loco por ti".

Gabriella rió. Sí, su novio estaba loco, pero ella sabía que la quería. Tal y como ella, adorablemente, encantadoramente, locamente, lo quería también.

_Presente_

Zac tosió, dejando que su risa se aplacara del todo.

"Mi hermano y yo. Desde hace un año más o menos simplemente nos mandamos una foto graciosa. O, si oímos algo que es hilarante, grabamos la conversación. O simplemente bromeamos el uno con el otro. Nos toca cada semana a uno. Hoy era su turno, y bueno…" la voz de Zac se acalló, y le hizo un gesto a Troy para que mirara la foto.

Troy, inmediatamente, comenzó a reír al ver a la joven muchacha caminando por la calle sin darse cuenta de que la falda de su vestido estaba enganchada en su ropa interior.

La fuerte risa de Troy llevó a Zac a retomar sus propias carcajadas.

"Pues eso, ya te había dicho que era algo tonto. Tengo que darle un premio por esta. Era demasiado buena" dijo Zac, riendo suavemente. "¿Tú tienes algún hermano?"

"No. Solo yo".

"¿Lo prefieres así?"

"Me gusta. Cuando era más joven pedí un hermano por Navidad durante mucho tiempo. Pero mi mejor amigo es también hijo único. Nos conocemos desde los tres años, así que supongo que él es algo así como un pseudo hermano para mí, y viceversa.

"¿Sabe él lo que está pasando?" preguntó Zac.

"No. Gabriella es la única de casa con la que he contactado. ¿Le vas a contar a tu hermano lo que está pasando?"

"Pensé en hacerlo, pero no creo que lo haga. Ya tiene que lidiar con suficiente mierda gracias a mí".

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Dylan siempre ha estado muy excitado por todo esto. Simplemente me siento responsable por lo que le pasa. Ahora tiene que estar atento para cazar a la gente que quiere estar a su alrededor solo para conocerme, o chicas que muestran interés hacia él por las razones equivocadas. Supongo que soy muy protector con respecto a él. Desearía que mi trabajo no tuviera efecto en su vida, ¿sabes? Él debería estar disfrutando de sus años de instituto y de salir con sus amigos, y no aprendiendo como destapar a la gente falsa y manipulativa que trata de ganársete para conseguir algo".

Zac suspiró, pasándose las manos por su empapado cabello.

"Vamos, Troy. Hablar de todo esto me ha hecho pensar en algo que V y yo tenemos que contaros a Gabriella y a ti".

* * *

Los dos muchachos dejaron la habitación y se juntaron con las chicas, que estaban medio dormidas en los sofás. Brevemente, miraron con adoración a sus respectivas novias, antes de inclinarse hacia ellas. Zac susurró algo a Vanessa, y ella asintió mientras se levantaba del sillón.

Zac y Vanessa se miraron el uno al otro nerviosamente. Necesitaban contarles a los dos adolescentes cómo funcionaba Hollywood. Troy y Gabriella se sentaron juntos en un sillón, sonriendo inocentemente cuando Zac anunció que necesitaban tener una última charla antes de que todos se fueran a dormir.

"Vale. Veréis, Hollywood es como… los diferentes cliqués en el instituto. Es como un gran festín de cliqués, y hay chicos populares, frikis, marginados…" Zac se interrumpió al notar la perpleja mirada de Gabriella, y frunció el ceño. No se estaba expresando muy bien.

"Creo que lo que Zac quiere decir es que Hollywood no perdona. Las cosas muchas veces se sacan de quicio, y las estúpidas revistas inventan mentiras para subir las ventas".

La muchacha palmeó el brazo de Zac, notando su sonrojo por el lío de palabras que se había formado él solo.

"Zac y yo tenemos prensa buena y mala, al igual que todos los demás actores. Sólo necesitamos poner unas pequeñas reglas para nuestro último día juntos, y que aprendáis cómo lidiar con los paparazzi".

"¿Los qué?" preguntó Gabriella.

"Paparazzi, sanguijuelas, sabandijas, basura…" comenzó Zac.

Gabriella se lo quedó mirando.

"Son fotógrafos que trabajan para pequeñas agencias independientes. Su trabajo es perseguir a los famosos y hacer fotos de su vida normal. Saben donde vivimos muchos de nosotros, y muchas veces te gritan cosas que no son ciertas sólo para conseguir que reacciones de alguna forma. Luego, ellos van y venden las fotos a revistas y a páginas de cotilleo en Internet para que haya fotos con las que llenar sus páginas" explicó Vanessa, y Troy y Gabriella asintieron. Todavía era un poco raro para ella explicar lo que eran los paparazzi a 'Zac', pero se deshizo del sentimiento y siguió hablando.

"Diría que 'no besar' es la regla más necesaria".

"De acuerdo" contestaron los otros tres al unísono.

"Nada de besarse en público, nada de besarse dentro. Sólo… nada de besos, por ahora" repitió Vanessa.

"Y nada de cogerse de las manos. Definitivamente no" añadió Zac.

Troy lanzó una mirada de reojo a Gabriella. Él la había tomado brevemente de la mano esa noche. Zac se dio cuenta de su mirada asustada.

"¿Qué pasa, tío?"

"Eh… nada".

Zac lo miró fijamente.

"Vale, vale, es sólo que antes cogí la mano de Gabriella, más o menos. Pero dije que no deberíamos porque todavía soy tú y no quería meter a un amigo en problemas".

Zac sonrió por un momento cuando escuchó la palabra 'amigo'. Le gustaba Troy, y era agradable conocer a otro chico de casi su edad. Siempre estaba rodeado de chicas y gente mucho más mayor. Rápidamente, volvió a concentrarse en la conversación.

"Está bien. Hiciste bien en pararte a ti mismo antes de que pasara nada. No es fácil tener que estar prestando atención a tu comportamiento todo el rato. Algunas veces sólo quieres dejarte llevar, pero hacer eso puede significar que se escriba un artículo muy desagradable sobre ti. Realmente no merece la pena".

"Entonces, ¿cómo haces para dejarte llevar? Si no te importa que pregunte" preguntó Gabriella en voz baja.

"Cosas normales, como hacéis Troy y tú. Vamos al centro comercial (siempre que sea a una hora en la que no haya mucha gente), vamos a la playa, damos una vuelta en coche. Yo me entretengo muchas veces aquí porque es silencioso, y porque yo no soy muy fiestero. Tampoco Vanessa. Ella tiene amigas también, y van de compras o hacen… no se, ¿qué otras cosas de chicas hacéis?"

Vanessa rodó los ojos.

"Sólo pasamos el rato. Me gusta mucho ir a los spa. Supongo que como estoy de pie todo el rato es agradable que alguien deshaga los nudos de mis músculos. Y siempre estoy completamente maquillada bajo luces muy calientes, así que es agradable contratar un tratamiento facial y sacar toda la porquería, ya sabes".

Los ojos de Troy ya habían empezado a cerrarse. Las charlas de chicas tenían ese efecto en él. Se había levantado a las 9:30 y ya no le quedaba energía. La gran comilona en Paty's también lo hacían sentirse un poco somnoliento. Zac rió al observar los ojos de Troy cerrándose. Vanessa paró a mitad de una frase sobre tratamientos de spa y puso las manos sobre sus caderas.

"Deberíamos irnos a la cama" ofreció Gabriella, notando la cara de pocos amigos de Vanessa.

"Sí, mañana va a ser un día muy largo, y tú y yo tenemos que viajar de vuelta a Albuquerque por la tarde" contestó Zac.

Vanessa ayudó a Zac a coger varias almohadas y mantas.

Troy dormiría en el suelo de la habitación de Zac. Vanessa y Gabriella, por su parte, discutieron un poco quién dormiría en el sofá y quién en la habitación de invitados.

"No me importa dormir en el sillón. De verdad" ofreció Gabriella.

"No, no. Yo en el sillón y tú en la cama".

"Vanessa, no me importa. De hecho, me gustaría más dormir aquí. Está cerca de la ventana, por lo que tendré algo que mirar en vez de el techo".

Vanessa sonrió, ofreciéndose una vez más para dormir en el sillón alegando que no le importaba, pero Gabriella exclamó en tono de broma: '¡Vete!'

Vanessa caminó hacia la habitación de invitados, pero se paró al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Zac, observándolo saltar el cuerpo dormido de Troy. La muchacha sonrió cuando el muchacho se inclinó para arropar con la manta al durmiente, que estaba despatarrado boca arriba roncando ligeramente. Cuando se enderezó, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella. Sin hacer ruido, caminó hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo apoyándose contra el marco.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada. Ha sido un gesto muy mono. Parece que te has encontrado con tu hermano gemelo, Efron".

"Sí. Troy es genial. Apuesto a que él y Dylan también hubieran pasado un gran rato juntos".

"Sí…" dijo ella, suavemente, bajando el volumen de su voz.

Zac se perdió en su mirada, sintiéndose atraído más y más cerca por la sensual aura de sus suaves y gruesos labios. Se detuvo justo cuando iba a posar sus labios sobre los de la muchacha, suspirando fuertemente.

"No podemos".

"Lo se".

"Entonces… ¿buenas noches?" ofreció él.

"Buenas noches, Zac".

Él la observó volverse suavemente para después caminar por el pasillo, y golpeó su cabeza suavemente contra la puerta mientras lanzaba un quejido.

* * *

Troy se estiró, despertándose enterrado en la confortable colcha que Zac le había dado. Se puso boca arriba, lanzando una mirada en dirección a la cama, en la que escuchó a Zac soltar un suave ronquido y moverse haciendo crujir el somier.

Echaba de menos a Gabriella. No haría ningún daño que simplemente hablara con ella, ¿verdad? Sin hacer ruido, se deshizo de las mantas y se incorporó, observando la figura de Zac mientras gateaba hacia la puerta cerrada del dormitorio. Paró de golpe al scuchar un murmullo proveniente de Zac.

"¡Es una señal, tío!"

Troy frunció el ceño, sin entender la frase, pero se levantó y caminó hacia atrás mientras su mano buscaba tras él el picaporte de la puerta. Lo accionó, y rápida y suavemente salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Soltó el aire retenido con alivio y trotó hacia el salón, parando de golpe al darse cuenta de que la puerta al balcón estaba abierta. Se aproximó hacia allá y sonrió al encontrar a Gabriella sentada afuera, arropada en una manta con la mirada perdida entre las luces de la ciudad.

"Hey, cariño".

"¡Hola!" exclamó ella suavemente. En un segundo, la muchacha estaba de pie y acurrucada entre sus brazos.

"¿Es raro? Verme así, digo" preguntó Troy mientras se separaba del abrazo.

"Mmm… un poco. Sorprendentemente, no demasiado. Aunque echo de menos al viejo Troy. El viejo Troy no tenía esto" dijo la muchacha, pasando un dedo suavemente por el vello sobre su labio superior.

"El viejo Troy no puede hacer que le crezca una propia" respondió Troy.

"El viejo Troy no lo necesita. Me gusta tu cara cuando está suave" replicó ella.

"Bueno, el viejo Troy echa de menos algo más…" él se inclinó hacia ella, apretando el cuerpo de Gabriella hacia él. Ella se derritió en el abrazo, notando la excitación del muchacho contra su pierna.

"Troy… lo prometimos. Nada de besos".

"Uno pequeño no hará ningún daño".

Gabriella sonrió antes de colocar una mano en la nuca del muchacho para empujarlo fuertemente hacia sus labios, sintiendo sus pieles rozar la una contra la otra. Sus lenguas lucharon por dominar a la otra, y Troy gimió, pasando suavemente sus manos por las caderas de la muchacha hasta posarlas sobre la parte baja de su espalda. Gabriella quería separarse, parar esa ruptura de las normas que justo acababan de establecer, pero lo encontró imposible, y acabó cayendo en un sereno y brillante espacio en el tiempo con Troy.

Los dos se abrazaron, acariciándose el uno al otro los brazos bajo las estrellas. No notaron el movimiento de los arbustos cercanos, ni el suave clic de la cámara mientras el paparazzi tomaba rápidamente las fotos que tanto dinero le iban a dar.

* * *

_¡Oh, oh! Problemas… _

_Bueno, bueno, ¿y ahora qué? _

_Pues lo veréis el lunes próximo, jeje. _

_No puedo actualizar el domingo porque estaré en la comunión de mi prima, y no puedo actualizar antes porque estaré de viaje. Pero el lunes que viene estad atentos._

_Y ahora, sed buenos y dadle al botón de ahí abajo, ese que pone 'Go'. Queremos tener más reviews que en la versión inglesa, ¿verdad? ¡Pues venga, que nos ganan! xD_

_¡Un beso, y muchas gracias por estar ahí! _


	8. El corte

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, después de mis vacaciones, jeje. Se que dije que actualizaría ayer, pero llegué tarde y no me dio tiempo a terminar el capítulo. Pero aquí lo tenéis, así que espero que no os hayáis enfadado conmigo. ;-)_

_Contesto anónimos:_

_TaniaEfron:__ Sí, la que han armado, ¿verdad? Lo verás en este capítulo. Sí que soy española. ¿Por qué? ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo! Gracias por tus reviews, significa mucho para mí que estéis por aquí apoyándome. ¡Besos!_

_Gabriela:__ ¡Hola, guapa! Pues claro que me acuerdo de ti, jeje. Me ha hecho ilusión que te hayas pasado por aquí, jeje. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y mil gracias por tu review. Trasmitiré tu saludo a Audrey. Muchísimas gracias por venir, de verdad. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo! ¡Besos! _

_Bueno, sin más dilación, aquí tenéis el capítulo 8. ¡Espero que os guste! Veréis este símbolo: (). Significa que hay notas de autor sobre esa frase, expresión, etc., al final del capítulo. ¡A leer!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: El Corte**

Zac abrió lentamente los ojos. Algo soñoliento, miró más allá del borde de su cama y vio que su compañero de habitación ya estaba despierto, escuchando el ipod de Zac que había encontrado en un cajón. Troy miró hacia él, ofreciendo un pequeño saludo con su mano.

"Buenos días".

"Hey. ¿Qué estás escuchando?" murmuró Zac.

"Kanye".

Zac hizo un gesto de apreciación con la cabeza y rodó hacia un lado de la cama, bostezando.

Ambos chicos se incorporaron de golpe cuando escucharon un grito agudo.

"¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!"

Zac ya estaba de pie, y golpeó accidentalmente a Troy con la puerta al abrirla bruscamente.

"Oh, lo siento, tío".

"No importa" contestó Troy con un gesto de dolor mientras seguía a Zac a la cocina, de donde había venido el grito. Gabriella estaba de pie junto a Vanessa. Las dos habían estado haciendo el desayuno cuando Vanessa había salido a la puerta del apartamento para recoger el periódico.

La cara de Vanessa estaba roja, y Gabriella estaba muy pálida con la mano posicionada sobre su boca.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Zac tímidamente, sin gustarle mucho ninguna de las expresiones de las dos muchachas.

Vanessa le lanzó el periódico. En él, ocupando toda la portada del USA Today, había una foto de Troy (bueno, "Zac") besando a Gabriella. Gabriella estaba en frente de Troy, por lo que solo se veía su espalda. Zac sabía que era Gabriella por el pijama y por la longitud mucho más corta de su cabello, pero el titular lo decía todo.

'Rendezvous a medianoche de Zac Efron con una mujer misteriosa'.

"Oh. Mierda" suspiró él, frotando sus sienes.

"¡Dijimos nada de besos! ¿Y cuando narices salisteis al balcón?" preguntó Vanessa de forma frenética.

"Anoche" contestó Troy débilmente, mirando al suelo. Era su culpa. Debería haberse vuelto a dormir en vez de hacer el tonto.

"Vanessa, lo siento muchísimo. Lo siento tanto, tanto…" ofreció Gabriella en voz baja, su voz quebrándose peligrosamente mientras su labio inferior temblaba.

"No, ésto…" comenzó Vanessa, pero miró a la joven muchacha y sus facciones se dulcificaron. "No es que esté enfadada, pero ésto… ésto va a necesitar muchísimo trabajo para que podamos arreglarlo" suspiró la muchacha.

"Al menos no consiguieron una foto de ella de frente" ofreció Zac.

"Sí, ha sido una suerte que el cámara no pudiera sacar una foto a su cara" dijo Vanessa, afirmando con la cabeza mientras leía rápidamente el artículo chasqueando la lengua y rodando los ojos de vez en cuando.

"Pero que gilipollez. Estábamos en Paty's anoche, y este artículo dice que es una chica a la que conociste en Les Deux. Ni siquiera puedes entrar ahí" bufó la muchacha.

"Vale, concentrémonos. Podemos arreglarlo. No consiguieron un plano frontal, así que, por todo lo que ellos saben, esa chica es Vanessa" comentó Zac, pensando rápidamente.

"¡Zac, mi pelo no se parece ni por asomo al suyo!" dijo la muchacha, agitando el periódico y señalando a Gabriella. El corazón de Zac dio un vuelco a sabiendas de que los medios se emplearían sin descanso en la búsqueda de la identidad de 'la chica misteriosa'.

"Lo siento de verdad, tío" ofreció Troy una vez más. Zac sonrió, y estaba diciéndole al chico que no se preocupara cuando Gabriella jadeó fuertemente.

"¡Ya lo tengo!" exclamó.

"Por favor, dime que tienes algún tipo de plan brillante. No podré aguantar muchas más sorpresas como esta" gruñó Zac.

"Lo tengo, de verdad. Yo podría cortar el pelo de Vanessa" replicó la chica.

"¡¿Qué tú qué?!" preguntó Vanessa, levantando la cabeza de golpe. Acababa de conseguir dejárselo crecer de nuevo hasta alcanzar la longitud que llevaba unos años atrás. Con mucho pesar lo había tenido que cortar para una película, y no planeaba volver a cambiar de estilo en bastante tiempo ahora que había vuelto a alcanzar la longitud que ella buscaba. Hizo un puchero.

"No. No. Ni hablar" dijo, negando con la cabeza".

"Vanessa… eso podría funcionar".

"¡He dicho que no!" gritó ella.

Tres pares de ojos se fijaron en ella inconfortablemente por un momento, hasta que la muchacha suspiró levantando sus manos en un gesto de derrota.

"¡Ugh! ¡Vale! Zac, ¿tienes unas tijeras?"

Zac fue hasta su habitación y regresó con un par de tijeras plateadas. Se las pasó a Gabriella, quien las aceptó tímidamente. Troy cogió una silla y un cubo de basura, colocando ambos objetos cerca del fregadero. Había en su rostro un gesto aterrorizado mientras los colocaba en el suelo. El muchacho se aseguró de no acercarse mucho a Vanessa, quien miraba ferozmente en su dirección.

Gabriella hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando a Vanessa que se sentara, y colocó todo el pelo de la muchacha sobre sus hombros, peinando gentilmente los mechones de pelo con sus dedos.

"¿Quieres que intente algo en especial?" preguntó la muchacha.

"Sólo no me cortes la cabeza, supongo".

Troy y Zac observaron a Gabriella coger uno de los largos y ondulados mechones y empezar a cortar.

Vanessa se limpió una lágrima de la mejilla. Zac caminó hacia ella y la tomó de la mano, sonriendo gentilmente mientras Gabriella continuaba cortando más mechones de pelo, dejándolos caer al suelo.

* * *

Vanessa salió del baño. Había ido a darse una ducha una vez que Gabriella hubo terminado de cortarle el pelo. Lo había secado suavemente con el secador y se había mirado en el espejo atentamente. Caminó hacia la sala de estar y se la encontró en completo silencio. Todos miraron en su dirección, esperando a ver la reacción de la muchacha. Ella no miró a ninguno a los ojos mientras metía la mano en el cubo de basura y sacaba los largos mechones de pelo. Agarró un sobre de uno de los armarios y ató los mechones con una goma de pelo que había encontrado en un cajón.

La muchacha dio la vuelta a la esquina y se detuvo para levantar la vista. Troy estaba retorciéndose nerviosamente las manos. Gabriella parecía preparada para estallar en llanto, temiéndose que Vanessa odiaba su nuevo look. Y Zac estaba mordiéndose uno de sus carrillos, observando todos los movimientos de la chica.

Vanessa les ofreció una sonrisa.

"Gabriella, podrías hacer una carrera profesional de peluquería. Me encanta" anunció.

Los ojos de Gabriella se abrieron en shock.

"¿Te gusta? ¿De verdad? ¿No estarás diciendo eso porque en realidad estás muy enfadada conmigo y no quieres herir mis sentimientos?"

Vanessa sonrió más ampliamente, afirmando con la cabeza entusiásticamente.

"Bueno, es un poco… vale, es mucho más corto de lo que estoy acostumbrada. Pero se siente muy bien. Dejarlo largo era más fácil, pues no tenía que hacerle nada".

Gabriella sonrió ilusionada, y la mano de Troy le apretó el hombro ligeramente.

Vanessa se sentó al lado de Zac. Él hizo un gesto hacia los mechones que asomaban por su mano.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con el pelo y ese sobre?" preguntó.

"Se me ocurrió que podría donarlo a Locks of Love ()" contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Zac levantó una mano y recorrió los cortos mechones que adornaban ahora el rostro de la chica y que acababan por encima de sus hombros.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó la muchacha.

"Si está en ti, me encanta".

* * *

"¿Estáis preparados, chicos? Esto podría ponerse un poco difícil".

Gabriella y Troy asintieron. Troy se colocó cerca de Vanessa y extendió su mano para que ella la tomara. El muchacho todavía tenía una fachada que mantener, todavía tenía que hacer ver que era el verdadero Zac Efron, y además tenía que ayudar a deshacer el lío que había armado al besar a Gabriella en el balcón.

"Os recogeremos en el callejón, ¿vale? Estad atentos, va a ser una transición rápida" anunció Vanessa.

"Vale" replicó Gabriella, y Vanessa y Troy salieron del ascensor. Ella y Zac se quedaron dentro, ya que se dirigían al sótano, donde subirían por una escalera trasera que los conduciría al callejón donde tendrían que esperar a ser recogidos. Zac ya había salido antes (sin que nadie se fijara en él por ser Troy) y había colocado su maleta y la de Gabriella en el maletero del coche de Vanessa, ultimando los preparativos para el viaje de vuelta a Nuevo México que tendría lugar en unas horas.

Vanessa torció la esquina y sonrió suavemente al sentir la mano de Troy apretar con más fuerza la suya propia mientras se acercaban al masivo grupo de paparazzi que esperaba afuera.

"No pasa nada. Sólo camina rápido y quédate a mi lado. No levantes la vista del suelo".

"Vale" susurró Troy, manteniendo sus ojos en el suelo y tratando de respirar lentamente. Estaba nervioso, y le hubiera encantado estar en el callejón trasero escapándose, pero sabía que tenía que ayudar a construir la coartada de que Zac no había estado besando a una mujer que no fuera Vanessa. Tenían que ser fotografiados juntos y con el nuevo look de Vanessa.

"Vale, ahora" le dijo Vanessa suavemente mientras ambos abrían las puertas del complejo de apartamentos, recibiendo al instante las invasivas preguntas.

"¡Vanessa, nos encanta tu nuevo look!"

"¡Una sonrisa, Vanessa!"

"¡La mujer misteriosa parece no ser tan misteriosa después de todo!"

"Zac, ¿has visto la portada del USA Today?"

"Estáis en todas las noticias. ¿Algún comentario hacia los fans?"

"Vanessa, ¿eras tú la que estaba en el balcón anoche?"

"¡Zac, saluda a tus fans en Francia, te quieren!"

"Vanessa, ¿es ese nuevo peinado para una próxima película?"

"Zac, hemos oído que tienes a dos invitados no identificados en tu casa. ¿Qué hay de verdad en ese rumor?"

"¡Aquí! ¡Vanessa!"

"¡Zac!"

"¡Vanessa!"

Troy podía sentir cómo caminaba entre la multitud, siguiendo a Vanessa, quien era una experta. La muchacha se hizo camino a través del grupo de paparazzi, maniobrando para sobrepasar las distintas lentes y cuerpos que les cortaban el camino hacia su coche. Metió la mano en el bolsillo una vez que estuvieron cerca del coche, y susurró hacia Troy sin que nadie más lo escuchara: "Ya casi estamos".

El muchacho subió de un salto al asiento del copiloto, manteniendo la vista baja mientras Vanessa miraba por el espejo retrovisor para salir del aparcamiento. Troy sintió su cuerpo temblar un poco. Toda esa situación era bastante enervante, cuanto menos.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la muchacha, dándose cuenta de la palidez del joven.

"¿Cómo podéis vivir así?" preguntó Troy, sacudiéndose un poco.

Ella suspiró.

"¿Sabes, Troy? No tengo ni idea. Pero lo hago. Es el precio que tengo que pagar para hacer lo que me gusta hacer, supongo".

La muchacha, rápidamente, torció la esquina, sus frenos chirriando al parar para recoger a Zac y a Gabriella.

"Mantened la cabeza gacha unas cuantas calles más, ¿vale?" pidió Vanessa mientras se abría camino por el callejón maniobrando entre los cubos de basura. El coche pegó un pequeño salto en un bache, y la muchacha se disculpó suavemente cuando escuchó el gruñido de Zac al golpearse la cabeza contra la parte trasera del asiento del copiloto.

Vanessa miró por el espejo retrovisor de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos al ver un coche negro con cristales tintados ganando velocidad por detrás de ella.

"De acuerdo, tenemos compañía. Sólo unas calles más".

Vanessa aceleró y condujo el coche por el barrio, parando rápidamente en una señal de stop antes de sumergirse en la calle principal. El motor del coche lanzó un gruñido bajo cuando ella aceleró para sobrepasar un semáforo en ámbar antes de que se pusiera en rojo, y se alejó del cruce en el que el coche de los paparazzi se había quedado parado. Hizo un giro brusco hacia la izquierda en dirección a la autopista. Troy miró por su espejo. El coche negro que los había estado siguiendo parecía haber tirado la toalla, y Vanessa siguió conduciendo entre el tráfico hasta estar segura de que les habían perdido el rastro.

Salió a la autopista, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia uno de los carriles para coches (').

"Vale, chicos, podéis salir" anunció Vanessa.

Zac había colocado su mano suavemente sobre la cabeza de Gabriella para evitar que la muchacha se golpeara contra la parte de atrás del asiento del conductor. Soltó su agarre sobre el pelo de la muchacha y ambos se incorporaron lentamente.

"Vale, esto es probablemente muy inapropiado y lo digo en un mal momento. Pero ha estado genial" sonrió Troy.

Vanessa miró a Zac por el espejo retrovisor, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras todos reían.

* * *

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en el centro comercial cercano al aeropuerto. No podían arriesgarse a estar cerca del apartamento de Zac, por lo que Vanessa sugirió que fueran al centro comercial. Ella y Gabriella se dirigieron a Victoria's Secret, despidiéndose de los chicos despreocupadamente mientras se sumergían en una profunda conversación sobre qué tipo de jerséis con gorra y pantalones cortos les gustaban de esa marca.

Zac y Troy se dirigieron a una tienda de deporte donde Troy ayudó a Zac a elegir un nuevo par de zapatillas de deporte.

"¿Éstas?" preguntó Troy, atándose unas zapatillas grises y dando un paso atrás para que Zac las viera.

"Es muy raro comprar para mí mismo mientras me miro a mí mismo" suspiró Zac.

"Lo siento…" ofreció Troy.

"Bah, no pasa nada, tío. ¿Te importa probarte este par? Creo que me gustan estas Air Force One un poco más".

Troy se quitó las otras zapatillas, metiendo los pies rápidamente en el confortable par que Zac le había señalado.

"Estas están muy bien, tío. Mi padre me acaba de comprar un par".

Zac enarcó una ceja. Eran la última novedad de esa marca, y él ni siquiera había sabido que existían hasta unas pocas semanas antes.

"Sí, lo se. Es la única cosa en la que mi padre me consiente… todo por el baloncesto" rió Troy al notar el gesto de sorpresa de Zac.

"De acuerdo, oficialmente me duele la cabeza. Me compraré las Air Force One" confirmó Zac.

Troy se puso la caja bajo el brazo y pagó a la empleada, que no paraba de soltar risitas.

"¿Me firmas un autógrafo?" preguntó la chica, entre risitas.

"Sí, por supuesto" contestó Troy. Casi comenzó a escribir una T, pero recordó rápidamente que tenía que escribir 'Zac Efron' en el papel. El muchacho sonrió, ganándose otra risita de la empleada, y Zac y él salieron de la tienda.

"¿Alguna vez te acostumbras a las chicas?" preguntó Troy.

"Nunca. Me siento mal por Vanessa. Yo jamás les hago caso, pero se que ella odia este tipo de situaciones" contestó Zac. "Pero, ¿no tienes tú también tu propia buena tajada de chicas? Eres el capitán del primer equipo de baloncesto" preguntó entonces el muchacho, mientras se dirigían a la muy rosa tienda en la que estaban las chicas con la intención de preguntarles si querían comer antes de que saliera el vuelo.

"Yo tampoco presto mucha atención. Está esta chica, Sharpay. Ella hace las cosas difíciles de vez en cuando, pero es fácil ignorarla la mayoría de los días. Era más o menos guay tener a todas las chicas detrás de mí, pero eso cambió cuando conocí a Gabriella. Ahora no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí".

"No me lo imagino, la verdad. Yo no era precisamente el Sr. Popular en el instituto" comentó Zac.

"¿De verdad? Me imaginaba que habías estado con la capitana del equipo de animadoras, o al menos saliendo con la chica más popular del instituto".

"Estaba en el club de matemáticas. Con eso lo digo todo".

"¡El club de matemáticas! ¡No me jodas, tío!" exclamó Troy, balanceando la bolsa que contenía las nuevas zapatillas.

"Sí. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan los números. Se me dan bien".

"¿Qué te hizo desear ser un tipo normal?" preguntó Troy en voz baja mientras esperaban a que las escaleras mecánicas llegaran al piso de arriba.

Zac se encogió de hombros.

"Lo echo de menos".

"¿El qué?" preguntó Troy.

"Simplemente ser el Zac normal que pasa desapercibido. Ahora tengo este estigma de 'Zac Efron' que me persigue a todas partes. Echo de menos el no estar en guardia las veinticuatro horas del día".

Troy asintió.

"Ha sido intenso, lo de las cámaras en tu casa".

"Lo se. Siento que hayas tenido que lidiar con ello. Es una putada".

"No te preocupes por eso. ¿Qué es lo que cambiarías de tu vida?" preguntó Troy.

"En realidad, nada. Sólo me gustaría tener un poco más de aire para respirar" sonrió Zac mientras ambos respiraban hondo antes de entrar a la rosácea boutique para buscar a sus novias.

* * *

Las cinco de la tarde llegaron demasiado pronto, y Vanessa condujo hacia LAX para dejar a Zac y a Gabriella. Gabriella estaba aliviada de saber que volvía a casa. Su madre había llamado una sola vez para preguntar si quería algo especial para cenar esa noche. La muchacha había conseguido evadir las preguntas peligrosas de forma que su madre no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba en casa de Taylor, como le había dicho en un principio.

Ante la insistencia de Troy, Zac había telefoneado al móvil de la señora Bolton, manteniendo el teléfono alejado de su oído cuando ella comenzó a gritarle por no haber cogido el teléfono fijo de casa cada vez que ella llamaba y por haberla preocupado. Su talento para actuar se hizo patente, y Troy observó con asombro mientras el muchacho se embarcaba en una retahíla de palabras dulces para convencerla de que no lo castigara. Se la ganó al insistirle en lo solitaria que había estado la casa, y en como había acudido a la casa de Chad al darse cuenta de cuanto echaba de menos a sus padres.

"Yo también te quiero, mami" dijo suavemente antes de colgar.

"¿Mami?" rió Troy.

"Eh, hay que adularlas y dejar caer un 'mami' de vez en cuando. Las pone nostálgicas" contestó el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros.

Troy tomó notas mentales para futuras situaciones difíciles con alguno de sus padres, aunque frunció el entrecejo pensando que llamar a su padre 'papi' no iba a funcionar tan bien.

Vanessa les había advertido que, en el aeropuerto, tendrían que bajar rápido del vehículo. Troy y ella no podrían salir del coche, porque no querían arriesgarse a ser fotografiados por los paparazzi que había escondidos en los coches aparcados por el lugar.

La muchacha aró en frente de la terminal de United Airlines y se dio la vuelta en su asiento para mirar a Zac de frente.

"Te… ¿te veré pronto?" ofreció la muchacha, y su voz se quebró suavemente cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenían ni idea de cómo volver a cambiar a los dos chicos.

"Sí…" respondió Zac en voz baja. "Te llamaré cuando aterricemos. Troy, te llamaré más tarde para hablar de como nos volvemos a cambiar. Supongo que el shock de esta mañana nos ha despistado un poco".

Troy asintió desde el asiento delantero.

Gabriella y Zac se bajaron del coche. Zac cogió ambas maletas con un brazo, y se agachó para mirar a Vanessa a través de la ventanilla. 'Te quiero' movió sus labios, sin emitir ningún sonido. Ella contestó de igual forma: 'Yo también te quiero'. El muchacho guiñó el ojo y se incorporó, esperando a Gabriella cerca de la entrada, pues la chica aún no se había movido.

La joven caminó hacia la ventanilla. La mano de Troy estaba descansando en un lado del coche, sus ojos nublados y oscuros. El usual brillo de su mirada se había ido, y el muchacho estaba luchando duramente contra el sentimiento de ser dejado atrás que le sobrevenía. Gabriella se inclinó hacia adelante y apretó rápidamente la mano de Troy. Ninguno habló, pero ella se permitió una brillante sonrisa, observando como los ojos del muchacho se humedecían. Él asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que ella se tenía que ir y que él no podía ni besarla ni abrazarla. Ella trotó rápidamente hacia Zac, y ambos muchachos miraron atrás una última vez para hacer un gesto de despedida con el brazo. Troy y Vanessa les devolvieron el saludo, y justo después, Vanessa encendió el motor y aceleró por la carretera, alejándose del aeropuerto.

* * *

Gabriella inclinó su cabeza contra la ventana del avión, sucumbiendo al agudo dolor causado por el pensamiento de su cuerpo moviéndose más y más lejos de Troy mientras el aparato corría por la pista dispuesto a despegar. Hipó suavemente conforme sus lágrimas caían rápidas por sus mejillas. Sintió una mano tocando su hombro, y se volvió para mirar a Zac. La muchacha paseó la vista por su rostro, con el familiar cabello despeinado y los suaves y amables ojos, y se dio cuenta de que, aunque era el cuerpo de Troy, no era Troy. La joven dejó caer su cabeza contra la curva del cuello del muchacho conforme su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía con las silenciosas lágrimas que provocaba su llanto. Zac inclinó su cabeza y la dejó descansar sobre la de la muchacha, suspirando fuertemente.

Y dejó que ella usara su hombro para llorar.

* * *

() Locks of Love Mechones de Amor. Es una asociación a la que se dona cabello para niños que, por una enfermedad o un tratamiento, han perdido su cabello. Por ejemplo, niños que están recibiendo quimioterapia

(') Cosas de la conducción en EEUU, realmente no lo entiendo… se que es una especie de carril separado de los demás en los que van coches, pero no me preguntéis para qué sirve ni nada de eso… xD Supongo que para evitar grandes atascos, o algo así.

* * *

_El próximo capítulo lo tendréis el domingo. _

_No os olvidéis de apretar ese botoncito que pone 'Go', de verdad que me haréis muy feliz. Y también haréis feliz a Audrey, y contribuiréis a la misión de ganar a los ingleses en número de reviews. _

_¡Un beso, y hasta pronto! _


	9. ¿Qué pasa si no podemos?

_Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, jeje. Aquí tenemos el capítulo 9 del fic, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo he disfrutado al traducirlo._

_Contesto reviews anónimos: _

_TaniaEfron:__ ¿Eres española? ¡Vaya! ¿Y de dónde exactamente, si no te importa que pregunte?  
Vanessa ahora mismo lleva el pelo por encima de los hombros. A ver si lo imaginas. Es un corte desenfadado, desaliñado, y como Vanessa tiene el pelo ondulado, ahora se le riza mucho más. Es fresco y divertido. ;-) En cuanto a cambiarse, tendrás que esperar todavía bastante, jeje… Aún tienen que pasar por mucho drama. Mucho, mucho, mucho drama. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo! Un beso. _

_Gabriela:__ Sí, ¡pobre Troyella! Pero te has olvidado de algo… ¡Pobre Zanessa! xD Ellos también tienen su corazoncito…  
¿Sabes? Esta situación con los paparazzi no es lo más fuerte a lo que se enfrentan nuestros chicos. Todavía les queda mucho por sufrir. Mucho drama. Ya verás, jeje. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo! Un beso. _

_Y ahora, sin más dilación, aquí tenéis el capítulo 9. ¡Espero que os guste! _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: ¿Qué pasa si no podemos?**

_**Zac**_

Zac frenó el coche conforme se fue acercando a la casa de Gabriella. La muchacha se había quedado dormida durante el viaje, con la cabeza suavemente presionada contra la ventanilla. Zac la miró, sonriendo. Estaba contento de que se hubiera calmado un poco. La chica había llorado durante la mayoría del vuelo a casa. Ninguno de ellos había dicho una palabra, él simplemente la había dejado llorar en su hombro. También había pedido a una azafata un vaso de agua fría y pañuelos, ofreciéndoselos luego a Gabriella, quien le dio las gracias en voz baja.

El muchacho se inclinó para, suavemente, despertar a la muchacha de su sueño.

"¿Gabriella?"

Ella se estiró, abriendo los ojos. Sonrió al ver la cara de Troy, pero rápidamente frunció el ceño, notando que en sus ojos todavía falta algo. Pudo sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en sus orbes color chocolate una vez más, ante la dura realidad de saber que Troy seguía en LA.

"No puedes seguir llorando cada vez que me miras. Me estás haciendo sentir muy mal" rogó Zac.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas con la manga.

"Lo siento…" murmuró, cogiendo su chaqueta y su bolsa de viaje.

"Troy y yo encontraremos la forma de volver a la normalidad, te lo prometo".

La muchacha le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y abrió la puerta.

"¿Sabes cómo volver a su casa?" preguntó, antes de salir.

"Sip. A la izquierda en la señal de stop, dos a la derecha, quinta casa en la parte derecha de la calle".

Gabriella asintió con la cabeza. Se sentía absolutamente cansada después de los dos últimos días, y sólo deseaba acurrucarse en su propia cama y dormir.

"Gracias por todo, Zac. Te veré mañana en clase. ¿Sabes cómo llegar allí?"

"Preguntaré a Troy, tengo que llamarlo más tarde. Te veré mañana. Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches".

Gabriella observó mientras el muchacho aceleraba de nuevo, y luego caminó hacia la puerta principal.

"Mamá, estoy en casa…" bostezó la muchacha mientras entraba por ella.

* * *

Zac aparcó el coche en el garaje, respirando profundamente antes de agarrar su bolsa de viaje y entrar a la casa. Estaba nervioso por conocer a los padres de Troy. Ellos habían conocido a Troy toda su vida, y le preocupaba que notaran que algo no andaba bien y comenzaran a interrogarlo.

Suavemente, abrió la puerta del garaje, parando para quitarse los zapatos.

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá?" dijo, en voz alta.

"¡Aquí, cariño!" le llegó una alegre voz desde la cocina.

Dobló la esquina tímidamente, aproximándose a la mujer, que estaba ocupada partiendo láminas de pollo asado.

"¡Hola! Nos preguntábamos cuando pasarías por aquí. ¿Cómo te ha ido el fin de semana?" preguntó la mujer alegremente.

"Bien. ¿Y el vuestro?" contestó él.

"Muy relajante. Tu padre jugó al golf todo el rato, y yo hasta me puse morena. ¡Mira!" anunció ella, extendiendo el brazo para que él observara la piel dorada de su muñeca.

"Qué bien".

"¿Estás bien, cielo? Estás algo callado. Pensé que tendrías todo tipo de historias que contarnos. Este es un gran fin de semana para ti y los Wildcats. ¡Mañana es la final del campeonato!"

Zac se puso tenso. Había olvidado el partido, y un nuevo miedo se extendió por su interior. Miedo a estropear ese gran momento para Troy. Frunció el ceño.

La madre de Troy sonrió. Caminó hacia el fregadero y se lavó las manos. Luego se volvió hacia Zac y extendió los brazos.

"Ven aquí" dijo, gesticulando con los brazos para que el muchacho le diera un abrazo.

Zac se aproximó lentamente a la mujer, extendiendo tímidamente sus brazos hacia ella. Inmediatamente, la mujer lo envolvió en un abrazo lleno de calidez, seguridad y amor incondicional. Zac se relajó entre sus brazos, abrazándola más fuerte. Sabía que ella no era su madre (con quien daría lo que fuera por hablar en ese instante), pero el sentimiento de estar resguardado entre los brazos de esa mujer le hizo sentirse más calmado. Ella dejó descansar su cabeza contra la parte de arriba de la del muchacho un momento, palmeándole los brazos.

"¿Va todo bien?" preguntó.

"Sí, es sólo…" comenzó él.

"¿Qué es, Troy?" preguntó la mujer, su tono de voz impregnado de profunda preocupación.

"Es agradable que te den un abrazo de vez en cuando" contestó Zac.

Sintió los brazos de la madre de Troy atraerlo un poco más cerca, y el muchacho soltó un pequeño suspiro de bienestar mientras soltaba sus manos de la espalda de la mujer para salir del abrazo.

"Gracias, mamá".

Ella pasó una mano por el flequillo del muchacho para luego palmear suavemente su mejilla.

"De nada. Ve a lavarte, la cena estará lista en veinte minutos. Díselo a tu padre, ¿vale?"

Zac asintió y salió de la cocina, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Troy. Se detuvo para saludar al padre de Troy y darle el mensaje de que la cena estaba casi lista.

"¿Vas a entrenar un poco esta noche? El gran día está casi aquí" preguntó su padre, guiñándole el ojo.

"Sí, papá, practicaré tiros libres después de cenar" respondió Zac, y trotó por las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Troy, soltó la bolsa en la puerta y suspiró fuertemente mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre la cama de Troy.

'No hay forma de que vaya a poder salir indemne de ésta' pensó Zac mientras gruñía, colocándose ambas manos sobre los ojos.

* * *

Después de cenar, Zac se ofreció para ayudar a lavar los platos. Su madre levantó una ceja.

"¿Ayudar a lavar los platos?"

Zac asintió.

"¿Sin que te lo tenga que pedir?"

Él volvió a asentir, y ella sonrió.

"Debe de ser tu día de suerte, porque esta noche te vas a librar. Ve afuera y entrena un poco, yo limpiaré esto" dijo ella mientras se inclinaba para besar la cabeza del muchacho. "Pero gracias por ofrecerte, cielo".

Zac se frotó el pelo, frunciendo el entrecejo. Su propia madre tenía el hábito de plantar besos en su cabeza todo el rato. Normalmente, un molesto '¡Mamá!' resonaría antes de que él, furiosamente, atacara el punto donde habían estado sus labios.

Salió afuera, parando para recoger un balón de baloncesto de una estantería que había justo a la salida del patio trasero. Botó la pelota unas cuantas veces, pasándola por entre sus piernas tal y como había practicado para sus películas en su propia cocina en LA. Se puso derecho e intentó un tiro hacia la canasta. La pelota rebotó en la madera y cayó entre los arbustos.

"Mierda" murmuró Zac, corriendo detrás de la pelota.

Lo intentó una y otra vez, hasta que cogió el ritmo y comenzó a meter la mayoría de los tiros en la canasta. Practicó una hora más, secándose el sudor que le bajaba por los lados de su cara. Estaba exhausto después de tan largo día, así que caminó hacia la hierba y se sentó, sacando el móvil del bolsillo. Marcó los familiares dígitos y esperó.

"¿Hola?" contestó una voz medio dormida.

"Hey, V… perdona que te haya despertado".

"¡Oh, hola! No, no, no pasa nada".

Zac sonrió. Podía sentir su alegría al hablar con él penetrando por el teléfono.

"¿Llegasteis Gabriella y tú bien?"

"Sip. Siento no haber llamado nada más llegar. He estado pensando".

"¿Sobre qué?"

"El partido que tengo que tratar de jugar mañana. ¿Qué pasa si se lo estropeo? ¿Qué pasa si no gano? Quiero decir, no soy malo al baloncesto, pero tampoco soy un atleta, ni una estrella del baloncesto".

"No vas a perder, Zac. Simplemente, hazlo lo mejor que puedas. Es lo más que puedes hacer".

"¿Estás en casa?" preguntó Zac.

"Sí. Iba a volver a tu apartamento, pero me quedé dormida. Le he dicho a Troy que lo veré mañana. No creo que fuera a estar cómodo manejando a los medios él solo".

"Gracias, V. Por echarle un cable y todo eso. ¿Cómo estás llevándolo tú?"

"Es duro. Muy duro. Pero nos las apañaremos, seguro".

"¿Cuántas veces has llorado por lo de tu pelo?" preguntó Zac sonriendo un poco, sabiendo que ella había confesado antes que le gustaba el corte, pero dándose cuenta de que probablemente estaba echando un poco de menos sus largos mechones.

"Dos" rió ella.

* * *

Los dos hablaron un poco más, hasta que Zac tuvo que decir adiós para hacerle una llamadita a Troy antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

"Te quiero" susurró Vanessa.

"Yo también te quiero. Buenas noches".

Tras colgar, Zac marcó los dígitos de su propio número de móvil y esperó.

"Eh, tío" contestó Troy.

"Hey".

"¿Llegó Gabriella bien a casa?"

"Sí".

"¿Está bien?"

Zac esperó.

"¿Hola?" preguntó Troy.

"Lloró durante todo el vuelo de vuelta. No lo está llevando muy bien".

Troy se frotó las sienes. Sabía, después de la triste separación en el aeropuerto, que si ella lo echaba de menos incluso una pequeña fracción de lo que él la echaba de menos, la muchacha estaría por los suelos.

"… lo siento. No quería mentir y decir que está bien" ofreció Zac.

"No, está bien. Bueno, no está bien, pero… gracias por no mentir".

Zac asintió aún a sabiendas de que Troy no podía ver su cabeza moverse de arriba abajo.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos para volver atrás?" preguntó Troy.

"Por eso te llamaba. ¿Puedes ir afuera?"

"Sí, ¿por qué?"

"Deberíamos tratar de encontrar otra estrella ésta noche".

"Pero estoy en la mitad de este juego, y…" comenzó Troy.

"¡Ve afuera, tío! ¿Quieres quedarte en mi cuerpo para siempre?" amonestó Zac, rodando los ojos al escuchar a Troy dar un bufido molesto.

"Vale…" murmuró Troy, abriendo la puerta corrediza de la terraza y sentándose en una de las sillas. "Ya está. ¿Y ahora qué?" dijo, con tono de queja.

"¿Vas a tomártelo en serio o vas a seguir gimiendo? No creo que esto funcione si no le das suficiente importancia" le riñó Zac con voz dura.

"¿Cómo sabes qué tipo de comportamiento tengo que tener para que esto funcione de nuevo?" le probó Troy.

"Sólo mira al cielo, Troy".

"¿Qué ves?" preguntó el adolescente desde la terraza en LA.

"Veo… la luna. ¿Qué ves tú?"

"Veo… no veo nada. Los malditos árboles que rodean tu casa están bloqueando mi visión".

"¡Entonces cámbiate de sitio, tío, ya te vale!" exclamó Zac.

"Vale, vale. De acuerdo, ya me he movido. Ahora veo la luna también".

"Mira dos estrellas a la derecha de ella. ¿Ves algo?"

"No" respondió Troy.

"¿Y ahora?" volvió a preguntar Zac.

"No".

"Quizás si nos callamos durante un rato y nos concentramos mucho…".

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sentados y mirando hacia las estrellas.

"Entonces, en el nivel tres de Dungeon Slayers, me preguntaba cómo saltas sobre ese maldito foso de lava… estoy intentando usar los poderes de vuelo, pero solo llego hasta la mitad".

"¡Troy!" gritó Zac.

"Perdón".

Se volvieron a concentrar, mirando hacia arriba, buscando por todas las constelaciones algún signo de luz. Pasaron cinco minutos. Diez. Quince. Zac mató un mosquito que volaba cerca de su brazo izquierdo.

"Pero, de verdad, ¿tú usas los poderes de vuelo?" preguntó Troy.

"Ni siquiera te lo estás tomando en serio" gruñó Zac, exasperado.

"Sí que me lo tomo en serio. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Zac? ¿Volver a pedir un deseo a estrellas fugaces, juntos? Las posibilidades de que eso pase son… cero. No puedo intentarlo con más ganas si se que es una causa perdida. Tenemos que pensar en algo más".

"¿Se te ocurre alguna otra idea?" preguntó Zac.

"Pues la verdad es que no…"

Unos cuantos momentos de incómodo silencio pasaron mientras los dos chicos ponderaban la misma idea, pero ninguno puso en palabras su preocupación. Troy tosió. Zac bostezó.

"¿Zac?" llamó Troy al final.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué pasa si no podemos cambiar de nuevo? ¿Qué pasa si nos quedamos así para siempre?"

Troy se encontró con el silencio por toda respuesta. Zac se tumbó en la hierba, encogiendo las rodillas. Se imaginó una vida en Nuevo México. Se graduaría en el instituto por segunda vez. Nunca volvería a actuar. Nunca volvería a ver a su familia. Sintió el súbito dolor en su pecho al pensar que nunca volvería a inclinarse a coger un mechón del ondulado cabello de Vanessa para ponérselo detrás de la ojera. Tragó fuertemente, tratando de deshacer el nudo en su garganta, mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de dejar atrás la vida que tan bien conocía.

"Yo…" comenzó Zac. "No lo se" susurró finalmente.

* * *

_Hasta aquí, ésto es todo por ahora. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y ahora, dadle a ese botoncito que pone 'Go' y dejadme un mensajito. Quiero saber qué pensáis en todo momento, para mejorar. Además, me vais abandonando poco a poco… :-(  
No se si lo estaré haciendo mal y por eso dejáis de venir a leer la historia… _

_Cambiando de tema, pronto vendrá más drama. Porque las situaciones difíciles no acaban aquí, oh, no. Van a sufrir muchísimo todavía. _

_Por lo pronto, tenemos la final del campeonato acercándose. ¿Podrá Zac con la presión de ser el capitán del primer equipo de baloncesto? ¿Estropeará la oportunidad de conseguir una beca a Troy? ¿Ganarán los Wildcats?_

_¿Y qué hay de Troy? ¿Cómo llevará la presión mediática? Por no hablar de la visita de la señorita Ashley Tisdale que va a recibir. El terremoto Tisdale acecha… ¿Cómo aguantará Troy su envite?_

_¿Y las chicas? ¿Cómo harán frente a esta difícil situación? ¿Se romperán? ¿Serán capaces de ayudar a sus chicos? ¿Sucumbirán a la presión? _

_Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos de FLIPPED. _

_Ésta vez nos veremos antes. El domingo que viene voy a ir a ver el musical español de High School Musical con mi hermana pequeña y mi novio (al que arrastro conmigo, jeje). No son los actores reales, pero al menos es HSM, señores y señoras. Jeje… Así que en vez de actualizar el domingo voy a actualizar el sábado. ¡Habéis tenido suerte!  
;-P_

_¡Nos vemos el sábado! _

_Y venga, dadle a 'Go' y alegradme el día. Traducir es un gran trabajo, y muy extenuante. Necesito un empujón. _

_¡Besos, y hasta el sábado! _


	10. No empieces nada y no será nada

_¡Hola, chicos! Perdonad que me haya retrasado. Ayer tuve un día ocupado, y además mi Internet va horrible, no para de fallarme. Ya me ha dejado tirada varias veces, espero que no me de problemas a la hora de publicar el capítulo. _

_Hoy he estado en el 'High School Musical On Tour' con mi hermana pequeña y mi novio, jeje… ¡Ha estado genial! Nos lo hemos pasado bomba. Y mi hermana me ha regalado por mi cumpleaños (que es el próximo Miércoles) un bolso-mochila de los Wildcats y dos pins (uno del logotipo de los Wildcats y otro del logotipo del East High School). Para la gente de España (no se si está en otros países), os recomiendo encarecidamente que os acerquéis, si podéis. ¡Está realmente bien! _

_Además, luego nos hemos echado una foto con el chico que hace de Troy (Gato en 'Nada Es Para Siempre', si hay alguien de mi generación leyendo y se acuerda de la serie) y el chico que hace de Ryan. Cosas de la vida, nos los hemos encontrado por la calle, jaja… _

_Pues eso, que vayáis a ver el musical, que no tiene desperdicio. Te ríes muchísimo, y te lo pasas bomba. Y además, con las canciones de HSM. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?_

_Y bueno, os contesto los reviews anónimos, como siempre: _

_Gabriela__: ¡Hola, y gracias por tu review y por tus amables palabras! A la pobre Gabriella aún le queda un rato de pasarlo mal, al igual que a Vanessa. ¡Qué le vamos a hacer! Si esta situación fuera real, ¿cómo crees que lo estarían pasando? ;-) ¡Un beso, y hasta pronto! Espero que te guste el capítulo. _

_Sara:__ ¡Hola, y bienvenida! Creo que no te había visto hasta ahora por aquí, espero no equivocarme, jeje. Muchas gracias por tu review.  
Sí, tiene que ser un coñazo para Troy. Pero imagínate a Zac teniendo que volver al instituto, siendo que él ya se graduó una vez, y con matrícula, jaja… ¡eso sí que es un coñazo! ¡Un beso, y espero que te guste el capítulo!_

_TaniaEfron__: ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review, y me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. ¡Espero que este también te guste! Y sí, habrá más drama. Mucha. Jeje… nos gusta hacerles sufrir, que le vamos a hacer. Yo soy de Navarra, un poco lejos, jeje… Concretamente, de Pamplona. ¡Un beso! _

_Ana:__ ¡Hola, y bienvenida! Me alegra que te guste, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. ¡Un beso, y espero que te guste el capítulo!_

_Por cierto, chicos, muchísimas gracias. Este último capítulo me han llegado muchos reviews… jejeje… ¡Gracias! Me hace tanta ilusión… vamos, como si lo hubiera escrito yo. ¡Aunque traducir también tiene lo suyo! _

_Me encantaría que cierta personita que lee todos los capítulos y luego me explica su opinión por teléfono también me dejara un review de vez en cuando, pero bueno… ;-P _

_Y sin más dilación, aquí tenéis el décimo capítulo de Flipped. ¡Llegamos al ecuador de la historia! ¡Qué lo disfrutéis! _

* * *

**_Audrey: ...¡porque me encanta la Tiz! _**

_(La Tiz es el nombre cariñoso que se le da en ZA (www . zaangels . com) a Ashley Tisdale). _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: No empieces nada y no será nada**

_**Troy**_

Troy estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra de bar del salón de Zac inflándose a Corn Flakes. Masticó intensamente mientras pensaba en Gabriella. ¿Cómo se podía echar tanto de menos a una persona? Incluso la echaba de menos cuando estaban juntos todo el día y se separaban por la noche para reconectar al día siguiente. Durante esas pocas horas sin ella su cuerpo la añoraba, sin que su corazón se sintiera contento hasta que ella estuviera de nuevo en su presencia. La necesitaba con él, ahora más que nunca. Troy suspiró, soltando la cuchara y descansando la cabeza entre sus manos.

'Esto es un completo desastre' pensó para sí mismo.

Miró hacia arriba, fijándose en lo que le rodeaba. El mínimo y negro mobiliario y la más bien grande colección de DVDs y videojuegos organizados encima de un estante en la esquina. El muchacho se levantó tras suspirar de nuevo. Colocó su plato en el fregadero y echó a andar hacia el dormitorio. Se hundió en el colchón, descansando la espalda contra el cabezal, y se quitó los mechones de pelo que caían sobre sus ojos, riendo un poco ante lo insubordinado que el pelo de Zac podía ser.

Miró hacia la mesita de noche. Había una fotografía en la que no había reparado antes colocada justo al lado del despertador. La cogió, estudiando a las dos personas abrazadas la una a la otra.

Zac estaba sentado en una silla con Vanessa acurrucada en su regazo. Los brazos del muchacho envolvían casualmente los hombros de la chica, y la barbilla de ésta se apoyaba en los antebrazos del chico. Zac sonreía brillantemente a la cámara, y los labios de Vanessa estaban curvados suavemente en la misma sonrisa alegre.

Troy miró hacia su mano, fijándose en la sencilla banda de plata en su dedo. El mismo anillo que llevaba Zac en la foto. El dedo de Vanessa portaba una banda de oro similar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escucharse un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta principal. Miró el reloj, frunciendo el entrecejo al ver que eran las 10:30 PM. Fue rápidamente hacia la puerta y miró a través de la mirilla. Suspiró cuando vio a Ashley parada al otro lado de la puerta.

"Efron, puedo oírte respirando, ¡abre la puerta!" le llegó la orgullosa voz de la muchacha.

Troy abrió la puerta.

"Hey, Ash…"

"¿¡Qué es esto!?" gruñó ella, agitando el USA Today con su foto en la portada.

La chica le empujó al entrar, y él cerró la puerta suavemente tras ella.

"¿Me despierto y veo algo como esto? La única razón por la que no he venido antes a cortarte el cuello ha sido porque tenía que trabajar. Has sido un hombre muerto todo el día".

"Ash… yo…" comenzó Troy.

"¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así? ¡Vanessa es mi mejor amiga! Si hubiera sabido de tus ademanes mujeriegos jamás habría ayudado a que os juntarais" exclamó la muchacha mientras le golpeaba con el dedo fuertemente en el pecho.

Troy reculó rápidamente mientras el dedo de Ashley continuaba golpeando su pecho.

"¿¡Has visto esto!?" gritó de nuevo la chica, volviendo a coger el periódico de la mesa de café y sacudiéndolo en ademán furioso. "¿Has usado la cabeza? ¿De verdad pensaste que te escaparías de algo tan fraudulento, tan hiriente, tan bajo y sucio? Eres un asqueroso de…"

Troy habría tolerado las frustraciones de Ashley, puesto que ella no sabía nada del cambio que había ocurrido entre Troy y Zac. Pero él no era un mal tipo, y tampoco lo era Zac.

"¡No soy Zac, Ashley!" soltó.

Ashley bufó fuertemente.

"Zac. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Casi cinco años, y este no es el momento de probarme. Estoy preparada para salir de aquí y no volver, pero pensé que debía darte una oportunidad para que te explicaras por tí mismo".

"No estoy intentando molestarte. No soy Zac. Mi nombre es Troy Bolton. Vivo en Nuevo México, soy el capitán del equipo de baloncesto de mi instituto. Tengo solo diecisiete años".

Ashley comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Troy.

"No lo pillas, ¿verdad?" preguntó ella, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo. "No te das cuenta de lo que esto significa. ¿Dónde está el viejo Zac que yo conozco? A él nunca lo habrían pillado en un balcón besando a otra chica. Él es mejor que eso".

"Ashley, ¡ya se que lo es! ¡El del balcón no era él, era yo!"

"¿Te estás drogando? Quiero decir, de verdad, ¿estás tomando drogas y simplemente has hecho un trabajo extraordinario para escondérnoslo?"

"No me estoy drogando…" la voz de Troy se quebró. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de convencer a Ashley de que no estaba mintiendo.

"Pregúntame algo. Lo que quieras, pero algo de lo que Zac sepa la respuesta" ofreció Troy.

"No quiero jugar a esos juegos, Efron" dijo Ashley, estirando la mano hacia el picaporte.

"Sólo una pregunta, por favor…" suplicó él.

La muchacha miró por encima de su hombro, notando la aparente mirada inocente en los ojos del chico, y soltó el picaporte.

"Vale, una pregunta. ¿Tienes algo que quieras decirme antes de que deje este apartamento para no hablarte nunca más excepto cuando estemos rodando y tenga diálogo contigo?"

Troy suspiró.

"Venga, hazme una pregunta mejor".

Ashley rodó los ojos, pero regresó a la sala de estar y se sentó en el brazo de uno de los sillones.

"¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños?" preguntó.

Troy se encogió de hombros.

"El… ¿diecisiete de Agosto?"

"Zac, esto es una estupidez. Sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños, y siempre molestas a mi madre y a mi hermana porque has sido el primero en llamarme y desearme un feliz cumpleaños estos últimos dos años. Es esa competición extraña que tenéis".

"No lo se porque no soy él. Prueba con algo más".

"Pues vale" le retó ella, entrecerrando los ojos. Se levantó la manga de la camisa y extendió el brazo. Señaló una larga cicatriz cerca de su codo.

"¿De dónde es esta cicatriz?"

"¿Resbalaste?"

El gesto de Ashley se demudó. ¿Por qué bromearía él sobre algo tan serio? Ashley se había hecho eso durante una sesión fotográfica en Australia.

_-Flashback-_

"¡Vale, chicos, solo unas pocas fotos más y volvemos al hotel!" gritó el publicista de las cuatro jóvenes estrellas.

"Gracias a Dios, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Voy a atacar el menú del servicio de habitaciones en cuanto entre por la puerta" los ojos de Zac se desenfocaron mientras pensaba en lo que podría tomar para comer.

Vanessa rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. Ella también estaba cansada, y los tacones que le habían pedido que llevara para la sesión eran demasiado pequeños y apretaban sus talones en todos los sitios equivocados.

Ashley se ahuecó el pelo un poco mientras ella y Monique hablaban sobre el viaje al zoo que habían realizado esa misma mañana.

"Yo todavía quiero comprar un koala" dijo Monique.

"Ahá, Momo, una mascota muy práctica" bromeó Ashley.

"Pero son tan monos…"

"Monos y apestosos" dijo Ashley, arrugando la nariz ante el recuerdo del empleado del zoo poniendo a la suave criatura en su regazo mientras ella pensaba para sí misma: '¡En mi Juicy Couture, no!'

"No me importa, todavía quiero uno".

Un fuerte chirrido hizo que todos miraran a su alrededor.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" preguntó Zac, paseando la mirada por el estudio con expresión perpleja.

"Probablemente el estudio de al lado" dijo el publicista, encogiéndose de hombros.

Nadie pareció darse cuenta de la perturbación que estaba ocurriendo por encima de sus cabezas, donde una pesada ancla de metal, que sujetaba una de las muchas plataformas y alcachofas de sonido, comenzaba a ceder.

"Así que, antes de que nos vayamos, te das cuenta de que tenemos que arrasar con algunas tiendas más, ¿verdad?" dijo Ashley a Vanessa con un codazo juguetón.

"Por supuesto" rió su amiga.

"¡Zac! ¿Quieres venir de compras con Vanessa y conmigo mañana?" bromeó Ashley. "¡Se lo mucho que te gusta!" le pinchó con voz cantarina.

Él comenzó a abrir la boca para ofrecerle un comentario sarcástico, pero captó un movimiento rápido sobre sus cabezas.

"¡Chicas, apartaos de ahí!" gritó.

La ansiedad y la preocupación que atravesaban su rostro asustó a ambas chicas. Vanessa se escurrió hacia un lado, pero Ashley se quedó petrificada en el sitio.

"¡Ash, muévete!" gritó Zac.

La muchacha sintió una breve sensación ardiente en el lado de su brazo mientras se las apañaba para salir del camino del ancla, la cual cayó con un fuerte 'clank' en el sitio donde ella había estado parada hacía un instante.

El fotógrafo, el director artístico y los técnicos de iluminación se apresuraron a sacar a los muchachos del estudio. Unos pocos hombres se quedaron, rascándose la cabeza mientras trataban de entender cómo un ancla de ese tamaño se había soltado de esa forma.

"¡Oh, no, Ash, estás sangrando!" jadeó Vanessa, señalando el chorro de sangre que recorría el antebrazo de la muchacha.

Ashley miró la sangre, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"No pasa nada. Vamos a decírselo a Donna y a limpiártelo" ofreció Monique.

Zac, gentilmente, la tomó de los hombros y la guió hacia el pasillo, donde Monique explicó a una asustada paramédica lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Ashley se sentía mareada, pero se las arregló para mirar a Zac a los ojos.

"Esa cosa nos habría golpeado si no hubieras dicho nada".

Zac apretó su agarre sobre los hombros de la muchacha, notando las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de ella cuando el corte, que no se había hecho notar hasta ese momento, comenzó a palpitar con dolor.

_-Presente-_

Ashley frunció el ceño. Miró intensamente hacia el familiar muchacho que se encontraba de pie frente a ella.

"No empieces nada…" comenzó ella, esperando que él terminara la frase que siempre usaban cuando bromeaban el uno con el otro.

_-Flashback-_

"Estoy muerta…" gimió Ashley, tratando de hundir la cabeza en el hombro de Zac, imitando la misma confortable posición que Vanessa acababa de encontrar. La furgoneta estaba repleta, y el auditorio al que se estaban dirigiendo todavía estaba a una media hora de camino.

"¡Fuera!" gritó Zac en tono de broma.

"¡Zac, vamos! ¡Vanessa puede sobarte!"

"Eso es porque ella no es tan molesta como tú" rió él.

La boca de la muchacha se abrió. No, él no la acababa de llamar 'molesta'.

"Repite. ¿Qué me has llamado?" preguntó Ashley bruscamente.

"Molesta" repitió él lentamente. "Altamente, increíblemente, completamente y totalmente molesta" dijo, sonriendo. "Las veinticuatro horas del día" añadió.

"¿Sabes qué, Efron? ¡No empieces nada y no será nada!" le retó Ashley.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él, riendo ante el tonto comentario.

"¡No empieces nada y no será nada!" repitió ella, sonriendo orgullosa ante su contestación.

"Me gusta. Podría empezar a usar esa frase".

"No me importa si lo haces. Soy así de generosa" dijo ella, intentando apoyarse en él de nuevo.

Zac movió su hombro hacia arriba para que ella no pudiera apoyarse.

"¡Nop!"

"¡Zac!" exclamó ella, haciendo un puchero.

"¿Qué hay de malo con la ventana?" preguntó él.

Ella bufó fuertemente y apoyó la cabeza contra la fría ventana, suspirando aliviada ante la sensación que provocaba el frío cristal contra su mejilla.

"¿Cómoda?" le pinchó Zac.

"Vete al infierno, Efron" susurró ella, sin abrir los ojos, aunque sabía que él estaba sonriendo.

La siguiente mañana, Ashley esperaba en el lobby a que el resto de los actores bajaran las escaleras. Sonrió cuando apareció un Zac medio dormido, abriéndose camino hacia donde ella estaba, sentada en los sillones. La muchacha se preparaba para abrir la boca y ofrecerle algún tipo de saludo mañanero sarcástico, cuando Zac levantó la mano.

"No empieces nada…" comenzó él.

"¡… y no será nada!" rió Ashley, relajándose en el asiento mientras decidía darle un respiro esa mañana en particular.

_-Presente-_

Troy la miró sin comprender.

"No te sabes el resto, ¿verdad?" preguntó Ashley en voz baja.

"Ni siquiera se de qué estás hablando, para serte sincero" contestó Troy frotando su nuca nerviosamente. ¿La habría convencido de que no era el verdadero Zac?

"¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?" preguntó ella.

"No lo se. ¿Quiere esto decir que me crees?"

"Creo que sí. Has estado actuando muy raro últimamente. Verdaderamente no pareces tener ni idea sobre ninguna de las bromas internas que tenemos, o de quien soy yo, para empezar. Sabes como me llamo, ¿verdad?"

"Ashley".

"¿Ashley, qué más?"

"Ashley no-se-que-más".

Ella suspiró.

"¿Lo sabe Vanessa?"

"Ahá. Estuvo aquí antes. Igual que Zac y mi novia, Gabriella. Ella es la chica de la foto" contestó Troy, señalando el USA Today que todavía sujetaba Ashley.

"Entonces, tú eres… ¿Troy?"

Troy asintió.

"¿Dónde está Zac?"

"Nuevo México".

"¿Y esa gente a la que recogí del aeropuerto antes?"

"Zac y Gabriella".

"Entonces, ese chico… ¿así es como tú eres normalmente?"

"Me temo que sí".

"Entonces, ¿quién me llamó ayer por la tarde para pedirme que los recogiera?"

"Ese era Zac".

"Sonaba raro. Pensé que estaba enfermo o algo".

"Vaya, gracias…"

"¡No, no! No quería decir que tú sonaras como una persona enferma. Sólo que no era su voz normal. Normalmente, él suena como…"

"¿…yo?" ofreció Troy.

"Sí" dijo Ashley, frunciendo el entrecejo. "Esto es realmente confuso".

"Entonces, ¿me crees?" la presionó Troy.

Ashley suspiró. Cruzó las piernas, las descruzó, las volvió a cruzar.

Troy esperó pacientemente. 'Esta chica puede ser algo así como una reina del drama. Me recuerda a Sharpay. Un poco' pensó para sí mismo.

"Bueno, naturalmente, tenemos que encontrar una forma de volver a cambiaros. No sobrevivirás otro día como Zac".

"No lo estoy haciendo tan mal, ¿verdad?"

Ashley levantó el periódico, sacudiéndolo suavemente de un lado al otro.

"¿No tan mal?"

"Vale, me callo" sonrió Troy.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. _

_Actualizaré el próximo Domingo. _

_Y ahora, dadle a 'Go' y comentadme que os ha parecido. Venga, hacedlo como regalo de cumpleaños, que para algo es el próximo Miércoles… ¡Cumplo 20 (la edad de Zac, jeje)! _

_¡Un beso, y hasta la próxima! ;-)_


	11. IMPORTANTE

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, hay un problema con esta historia, y es que los administradores de esta web han borrado la historia original por eso de que tiene personajes reales.

Estúpido, lo sé, pero es lo que ha pasado.

Así que hasta que Audrey no me pase la historia original por mail no voy a poder continuar esta historia. Y recemos porque no descubran esta traducción. xD

Siendo en español, supongo que es más difícil que me pillen.

Gracias por vuestra comprensión, y espero veros muy pronto.

¡Un beso!

Albiku.


End file.
